When Destinies Collide
by Fleur
Summary: What would happen if Vegeta ran away from his job with Freeza and ended up on earth? Here is a story about the prince running from his master and ends up on earth. Upon meeting Bulma he will learn more about his new home, earth, and herself. Notes: Al
1. When Destinies Collide: Prologue

****

Prologue: When Destinies Collide

(:::__::: Flashbacks)

(*__* Thoughts)

Here is a story about a prince of saiyans. Whose kingdom was broken, whose home was lost. Here is a story of a man on the run. Away from his master who destroyed his world and all that he knew. Here is a story of a prince who is lost; stranded on a world of weaklings but a few. A few that are strong, courageous and brave. But that one woman will catch his eye, the one of brains and beauty. Her name is Bulma, her mission unknown, her life has no meaning, till they meet. His pod will land in the woods beyond her home and when she goes to see what it is, there she will meet the prince of a nonexistent world. Her future husband and father of her son. He is the race that Goku is, with his tail he will prove, with his honor he will show. Yet to earn the love of a woman that he met and to escape his evil master who wants him back will be his challenge in this story. Here is a story of those special two. Their names are Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, and Bulma, tried and true. Their destines collide without even knowing. So here is the story, of those special two.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hello! Nice to see you all again! OK, well here is a new epic, alternate universe! ooooooo aaaaaahhhhhhh Well, so this story won't confuse, if the little rhyming paragraph above hadn't already confused you, Vegeta runs away from his job with Freeza. Tired of his cruel master he leaves in a space pod, destiny unknown. He will land on the planet earth. In this story Radditz never came, Nappa didn't join Vegeta, Vegeta just ran away. Yamchua is a fighter, but he is not dating Bulma, he is just a character in this story that is part of the Z-team. Vegeta will land in the woods just beyond Bulma's house and when she goes to investigate his landing that is where he will meet her. Vegeta, at times in this story, may seem out of character mainly because he will be scared and confused because he is afraid Freeza will find him, which he eventually does. So you know, normal disclaimers. I don't own DBZ and never will. I just love it. Heehee, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will enjoy writing it. Ja ne!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There was a loud crash just beyond her home. Bulma was jostled off of the couch, luckily her tea didn't tip over. With a loud sigh she set her tea back onto the coffee table and decide to check out where the crash took place. She was too curios for her own good, but she found the element of not knowing something exhilarating. She gathered her supplies, that conveniently fit into one of her company's capsules, and headed off on one of her many motorbikes, driving towards the smoke that rose from the woods that laid near her house.

Vegeta awoke from his four month sleep. Had he finally arrived to his new home? He pushed the door open, unknowing what to expect. He didn't even know what planet he landed on. All he knew at that time was that he needed to get the hell out of there. :::He blasted the guards that tried to stop him but they soon failed and jumped into the seat in the pod. He punched the button that read, "START" and headed off towards the planet that had been already programmed into it's computer. Vegeta didn't even take one last look at the base that was his "home", he left, hoping his destiny would be more appealing then that "jail cell."::: The sun was bright as it shown through the trees. Soon his eyes adjusted to the light as he looked around, his scouter beeping, scrolling information about his new surroundings. Vegeta nodded, "This is a suitable place to set up camp. My new home…"

He was soon startled at the noise of branches braking about 50 meters away. He punched his scouter trying to get readings on the creature that was approaching him. "Humanoid, female, 5'5 ft., 110 lbs., blue hair, blue eyes, most likely peaceful." Satisfied with the scouter's assumption he thought it would be intriguing to examine her, maybe even meet her. *This will be my first encounter with some one from this planet, maybe I could get some information from this person as well. Hmn…* Vegeta crouched behind some trees and awaited the arrival of whoever was approaching.

Bulma excitedly ran up to the sphere shape object that lay right in front of her. "Amazing, this thing came from the sky! It must've came from another planet. I wonder where. I wonder if there is someone, or something, inside of it." Amazed by this object Bulma quickly began trying to open it. Trying to find a door, but was VERY unsuccessful. During her ordeal of trying to open up the pod she heard a snicker coming from behind her. She quickly turned around to see nothing but the woods. *I wonder what that was?* "Hello? Is some one there?"

Vegeta sat in his hiding place, trying to hold his laughter. It was truly humorous how she was trying to open his pod. But besides her stupidity, he noticed her beauty. *She is a very beautiful creature. I can't wait to meet her, I just wanna see her make a fool of herself again. It's quite funny." He looked back at her, planning on waiting just a couple more moments before he was to show himself to her. Bulma, deciding that it was just her head went back to trying to open the pod. After a few more failed attempts she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped what she was doing and stood very still. She turned around slowly to face a man that was about an inch taller than she, his hair standing high with an exaggerated widows peak. His ebony eyes stared at her and his arms, sheathed in muscle, were crossed over his chest. His posture was high like a noble. He wore a black sleeveless spandex fighting suit and gold and white armor that went over his chest. He had white gloves and gold tipped shoes. She had to admit that he was quite handsome. The thing that attracted her attention the most was his brown tail that was wrapped tightly around his waist. *That tail, is exactly like Goku's before we cut it off.* She gasped at him and took a few steps back until she rammed herself into the pod. He smirked at her fear and stepped closer to her. "Tell me, what planet is this?"

"Uh… er… It's the planet Earth."

"Hmn… Earth. I like it, this'll be my new home. So what do you call yourselves?"

"We are called humans." Bulma had a confused face as she answered his questions. *What is he?* "Um… what are you?"

Vegeta smirked again and uncrossed his arms, "Oh my, excuse my rudeness. My name is Vegeta. I am prince of Vegetasei. I am a saiyan and am the strongest fighter in the universe. And this planet, you call earth, shall be my home."

Bulma glared wonderingly at Vegeta. She was unsure of what to say and was beginning to get nervous with him staring at her the way he was. "You know I have a friend who used to have a tail just like you."

Vegeta lifted his head higher at the mention of her friend. *Another saiyan, hmn…* "Oh you do? A saiyan huh? Here? How fascinating, I must meet him, later. As for now, tell me about your world."

Bulma looked at him. *Well he has no home and there must be a reason he is here. I guess I will just find out.* "OK then."

Vegeta sat down and leaned again a tree. Bulma did the same and sat against a tree that was next to Vegeta. Determined to find out more about this prince she began explaining to him about the earth. Vegeta watched her as she talked. *She is quite a beautiful creature. What a coincidence that we met. It is quite strange how destinies collide.*

*******************

And here is the beginning of our story. I hope you all like it. Chapter 1 will come soon. Looking forward to any reviews, questions, and suggestions! You can never get too many of those. Well look forward to the upcoming chapters! Ja ne!

~*~Laura~*~


	2. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1: When Destinies Collide

Bulma must have talked for hours about the earth. About her life and her friends. Vegeta never once took his eyes off her. The whole time he watched her, constantly, never moving his eyes away from her. In a sense she thought it was flattering, the way he watched her, but she found it disturbing that this alien looked at her so. Finally, when she was done talking, the sun was beginning to set and she looked out over the horizon. "So Vegeta, I've talked so much about this planet and me and my friends, what about you? Where are you from? Who ARE you?"

He wasn't sure why, but her question shocked him. He sighed and sat there finally looking away from her. "I am Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei. My planet was in a distant galaxy full of people who loved to fight. We were the best military race there was. My father was an associate with an alien named Freeza. However, my father couldn't see that Freeza was going to destroy my planet any day. My father, the king, gave me to Freeza thinking he could just save me when they came aboard the ship in hope of overthrowing Freeza, but was soon mistaken when Freeza killed the small army of elite soldiers that accompanied him and then… Then he killed my father as well."

Vegeta looked down in defeat. Bulma reached her hand out and laid it on his shoulder. "It's ok Vegeta…" She almost whispered. He shook off her hold on him.

"I don't care. He wasn't much of a father any ways." Bulma looked at him shocked, but stayed quiet, hoping he would continue his story. "Any ways, since I was a young boy I've worked for Freeza at his base. Purging planets for him to sell to other worlds. I was treated like crap. Can you believe that, a prince of the strongest race in the world treated like nothing more than a spec of dust. Freeza is a strong warrior whose strength is unbelievable. He is the only thing holding me back from becoming great. And here I am. I had to leave that place, that base, that hell hole. I had to find a new home and become whatever I am destined to become. I jumped into the next available pod I saw up there and hit the button and here I am. You see, that is why I asked you the name of this planet because I didn't look to see where I was headed. I just jumped in." He looked at Bulma. The truth was that he didn't want to tell her the whole story. He didn't want to tell her that Freeza abused him both verbally and physically. He didn't want to tell her he knew that Freeza was going to kill him because he knew that Vegeta had the potential to become stronger than he. He didn't want her to know any of that. At least not yet. 

Vegeta took off his scouter and brought his face close to Bulma. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he couldn't help it. He brushed his lips against hers. She didn't even gasp but closed her eyes hoping for more. Vegeta leaned back in and kissed her fully on the lips. He tugged at her lower lip so he could slip his tongue in. They kissed for what seemed like eternity and they finally had to stop. He looked in the eyes, she was the first person he had met on this planet and she had captured his eye. Her blue hair enticed him to run his fingers through it and her eyes were so blue they reminded him of the beautiful rivers and waterfalls he saw on planets he had purged. *What am I thinking! I am a prince and I am not to fall in love with some, _human_.* Midway through his thoughts Bulma suddenly got up, reaching for his hand, "Come Vegeta, you need a place to stay and since you no longer have a home I invite you to live with me." Vegeta opened his mouth to protest but Bulma continued, "My dad is the richest man in the world, REMEMBER! Our home is huge." He closed his mouth and got up to follow Bulma.

They walked silently together. Bulma's mind raced with thoughts about the kiss. She couldn't even remember when she had first come out to examine the ship. But they had talked for such a long time. The sun was now gone and the moon was out, lighting the forest in its moonlight. She was amazed at how he leaned in for the kiss and especially amazed at how she had excepted it. She had been searching for love her life and she secretly hoped this dark prince would love her. She found it appealing the way he held himself in such an arrogant manner. He obviously had secrets he did not want to tell her but she hoped that one day he would tell her.

They finally reached the house and she let herself in. First they went to the kitchen where she found a note that said her dad had to go out of town for a couple of days on business and brought her mother along. She smiled to herself. *At least I got Vegeta to myself.* She then told him to follow her upstairs. Her door was at the end of the hall and there was a guest room right next to hers. "Here Vegeta. This will be your room. The bathroom is in the room and has towels, shampoo, soap, everything. There is the bed and it is already made. A tv is right over there on the tv stand and the dresser… I take it you don't have any clothes since you left so quickly huh?" Vegeta shook his head "no." "Ok, well don't worry, we'll worry about clothes later. Just get settled in. My room is that door at the end of the hall. If you need any thing just knock. I'll leave you be now."

As soon as Bulma left Vegeta sat down on the bed. *I don't know what has gotten into me. It's all this running. It is Freeza's fault.* Vegeta gave a low growl and his tail swayed behind him. He laid there on the bed with out removing any of his clothes. He closed his eyes, even though he wasn't tired and silently meditated.

:::Freeza yelled constantly at Vegeta. "VEGETA! IT TOOK YOU FOUR DAYS TO PURGE THAT PLANET! IT SHOULDN'T TAKE THAT LONG! YOU ARE A SAIYAN! IT SHOULD ONLY TAKE AN HOUR!" Freeza continued to rant and rave as Vegeta stayed down in his kneeling position.

"Freeza, listen, there were fighters on that planet and it took us by surprise. We had to fight them off!"

"And you think that is an excuse! You are a failure! You are a weakling." Freeza spitted at Vegeta hitting the floor right by his foot. "You are a stupid monkey. I should kill you right now." He leaned back in her throne-like chair, "But why should I relieve you of your suffering now. HAHAHAHA, you are a good fighter, maybe stupid and incompetent, but you are worth keeping. Leave before you make me sick."

Vegeta got up and bowed, "Your lord," and left mumbling curses under his breath, "One day Freeza, you will be put in your place.":::

Vegeta opened his eyes quickly. He shivered at his flashback and growled again at the thought of Freeza. "Someday Freeza, you WILL be put in your place."

* * * * *

Morning came early for Bulma, mostly because she felt so happy from Vegeta's kiss, she quickly fell asleep reminiscing on that moment. Deciding that she better go check up on Vegeta she got up and cleaned herself up to look at least presentable and knocked on Vegeta's door. "Vegeta," she sang, "Are you up?"

When she opened the door all the way she saw him sitting at the edge of his bed staring out of the window. "Vegeta did you even sleep?" She tried to look at his face but when she saw it, it was blank and emotionless.

"Yes woman, I slept, I just… I'm just… I'm just hungry." Vegeta looked at her for a moment before rising, hoping to follow her to where the food was. He was about to tell her that he wanted someone to comfort him. He was afraid, but his pride and honor held him back from letting her enter his heart. He didn't want anyone to know anything, not at this moment.

"Yeah sure. I bet you eat just as much as Goku so I'll make you a lot of food." Bulma smiled and led him out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. Bulma pointed to the table and chairs and told him to sit in one of them. Once he was seated, Bulma went over to the stove. She made Vegeta six scrambled eggs, five pancakes, five Belgium waffles, and ten muffins. She set it all in front of Vegeta along with a pair of chop sticks. She turned her back for one minute trying to clean up her mess and when she turned back around, all the food was gone. A satisfied Vegeta set down his chopsticks on one of the empty plates and wiped off his face of the few crumbs with a napkin. Other than that, Vegeta was not messy at all. Bulma stood in awe at the prince who had eaten everything without making a mess like Goku. Vegeta smirked when he saw her face, "I was hungry, and unlike other saiyans, I have manners."

Bulma didn't say anything and cleaned up the rest of his plates along with popping an extra muffin she had made for herself into her mouth. "Vegeta, why don't you go take a shower. Maybe I'll introduce you to Goku, what do you think?"

"That'll be fine. I have nothing better to do, and I guess the best thing to do is to get accustomed to this world." He excused himself from the table and went into his room to clean himself up. Bulma made her way up the stairs and momentarily paused at Vegeta's door. She had an urge to kiss him again. She had some strange attraction to this alien and she didn't know why. *He is quite handsome, and he is all alone. He seems like he needs someone, I wonder why is that?* She sighed, hoping someday that she would get that information out of him and headed towards her room to shower and change. She was going to introduce Vegeta today to Goku and his family since they were probably the same race.

Vegeta let the water run over him. *What is this woman doing to me. Argh… I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I just want to take her and kiss her, but why? She seems like a decent human, maybe… No… That wouldn't work.* He was thinking about having a child with Bulma and restarting his saiyan race, but as you saw, he quickly dismissed that idea. He continued to stand under the shower and allowed his mind to wander.

:::"What do you mean my nurse has left?" Vegeta was only six years old and his favorite nurse, the only nurse he allowed to touch him was gone. She wasn't even saiyan, but an alien from a distant world, but he felt comfort when he was with her. She wasn't mean like his father and would always make him feel better.

"You heard me Vegeta, the nurse left. You were showing to much weakness because of her, always going and whining to her. I can't believe I have a BABY as a son." His father scoffed at him as Vegeta turned around holding back his tears and screams, this time, he wouldn't have a nurse to go running back to.

"Why did you make her leave father! She didn't do anything!" Vegeta began to turn away from his father and ran out of the room ignoring his father's screams that was saying what a weakling he was. Vegeta ran over to where he knew his nurse's room was. He thought that maybe he could catch her before she left, he had known her ever since he was born.

When he reached the room he saw her lying on the bed, which to him he thought she was sleeping. "Nurse, nurse wake up." Vegeta reached up to shake her awake but when he drew his hand back it was covered with blood. *My father… He killed my nurse!* Vegeta, six years of age, promised then he would never care about anyone again because it only made him weak when they left.:::

Vegeta's eyes popped open at the remembrance of his nurse. He scoffed at that memory, he didn't know any better, he was a boy and he learned his lesson. He got out of the shower and dried off his body and hair. He put back on his saiyan armor and grabbed his scouter putting it on as he stepped out. He walked over to Bulma's door and knocked loudly. "Come in!" He opened up the door.

Bulma was sitting in front of her vanity table primping herself up. She was wearing a tight spaghetti-strap white shirt that was a V-neck and showed her stomach. She wore navy blue cargo pants and was combing her shoulder length blue hair out. Vegeta gaped at her beauty until he quickly realized it and then he composed himself and stood with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?" Bulma looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just making myself looked presentable." 

Vegeta smirked at her remark, "Whatever, can we go now?"

"Oh, getting a little edgy are we? Fine lets go. She threw on her sneakers and began heading for the door. She took out of her capsules, clicked the button on the top, and threw it on the ground and out popped a black sports car.

"Here, get in." Since she had already explained to Vegeta about cars and capsules he knew what to do and seated himself in the passenger's side and buckled his seat belt. Bulma got in the driver's seat and started the car and started heading east towards the Son house. It was about a 15 minute drive and when they finally reached the house it was about 12:00 p.m. "HERE WE ARE!"

Bulma got out and knocked on the door. Vegeta stood a couple of feet behind her. He was quite reluctant to meeting new people on this planet, especially one that was a saiyan. Goku answered the door and with a yell of surprise he threw his arms around his long time friend and hugged her. Vegeta didn't know why, but the closeness of this saiyan and Bulma made him angry, but he held it back and came to Bulma's side. "Wow Bulma, and who is this?"

"Goku, this is Vegeta, Vegeta this is Goku." Goku extended his hand expecting a handshake but Vegeta just glared at his hand and looked at Goku.

"And you are a saiyan?" Vegeta shook his head in disgust and stepped back.

"A saiyan? What is that?!" Goku looked frighteningly at Bulma, "What is a saiyan Bulma and who is he!"

Bulma stepped in the house, "Goku, its going to be a long story. Can we come in?"

"Sure" Goku allowed both Bulma and Vegeta into the house and told them to sit down. "Chi chi and Gohan are out at this moment, but they will return tonight, so I don't know if you will get to meet them." Bulma just shrugged eager to tell him the story.

* * * * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A SAIYAN! I'M FROM VEGETASEI! HE IS MY PRINCE! WHAAAAAAAT!" Goku looked frantically at Vegeta, "Ok wait, who are you?

Vegeta sighed "I am Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei and we are called saiyans. We are the strongest race in the universe and we are born with tails. On full moons, if we have our tails, we turn into giant monkey-like creatures called Oozarus. And by the looks of you, and by the strength you posses, you are a saiyan that must've been sent off to purge this planet. I'm not surprised that you didn't go through with it, you are way too kind hearted."

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Well I hit my head when I was young and I don't remember anything before then."

"Then that must be why. You must have forgotten your mission and who you were."

"Hmn… So I'm an alien, how weird." He looked at Bulma, "Can you believe that, I'm an alien!"

Bulma laughed, "It sure explains a lot. Especially about your tail and when you used to transform into that monkey."

Goku leaned back in his chair, *So I'm an alien. And this arrogant guy is my prince. I can sense a little bit of his power, and he is quite strong. So that must have been that powerful force I felt yesterday.*

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," Goku replied sheepishly.

Vegeta leaned back, *I remember something about a boy being sent off to a planet to purge it but never returned… Could this be the boy Kakorrot? I bet he is, and then that would make him a low class saiyan weakling. Oh well, at least I won't have any competition in strength.* Vegeta smirked his new home was quite a place.

* * * * *

Some where deep in outer space an evil creature that struck fear in his employees paced his room staring out his window to the stars that surrounded him for miles. "Vegeta! Where are you! I will find you and beat you, hahahaha, but I won't kill you, I will make you suffer. No one makes a fool of FREEZA!"

Freeza was slowly making plans of recapturing the monkey prince.

**************************

Ok, well here is chapter 1!!! I hoped you liked it. I know it might seem kinda slow, bu I hope it cleared some stuff up. Tell me what you think! Chapter 2 is coming soon, maybe tonight! ~: )!

~*~Laura~*~


	3. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2: When Destinies Collide

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hi! How are you all enjoying the story so far? Well I hope you are, I've gotten some great reviews and helpful suggestions to help me with my story. Well here is just another not to help clear up the story in case you are getting confused or if there is some OOC-ness that has bothered you.

OK, well Vegeta has met Bulma and he sees something in her. Love? Maybe, we aren't sure yet. But he is afraid to show any emotion towards her because of pass experiences, like with his nurse. He feels that emotions create weakness (like in the show.) When he kissed Bulma it freaked him out but he wants to kiss her again (awwwww.) NE who, Goku is not as strong as he is in the show, in this universe he is strong but not as strong as Vegeta. Vegeta is the strongest and he will prove it later on. Now I'm not sure if I'm going to include the Z-team in the story, that is why I haven't brought or mentioned any of them yet. Now for Vegeta's actions. Vegeta is very angry, scared, and confused. So he may seem different to you even if he is the same person. He had a rough childhood, as you will read in his many flashbacks, and a rough life. So Vegeta may seem a little less arrogant and prideful in some parts, in others, he will be mean and heartless. So please don't worry if there is some OOC, that's just how I'm creating his character. Besides, I love Vegeta being mean! Heehee : )

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vegeta stared intently at Goku. *Perhaps this saiyan could help me defeat and overthrow Freeza.* Vegeta clicked his scouter measuring Goku. "Saiyan, male, 5'8 ft., 220 lbs., black hair, black eyes, power level 500,000." Vegeta frowned, not even enough to survive a blow from Freeza.

Goku and Bulma talked for almost two hours. Vegeta didn't talk much, he kept his arms crossed over his chest and closed his eyes in silent meditation. They didn't even notice him when he punched his scouter to read Goku's level. It was already two O'clock and Vegeta was getting quite hungry. Suddenly Chi Chi walked in with Gohan following her, they had bags and bags of groceries. Vegeta licked his lips, he knew it was food and he was quite hungry. Goku got up to help Chi Chi unload her stuff. "Hi Goku, how are you. OH HI BULMA! Oh, and who is this stranger?"

"Hey Chi Chi. Bulma just stopped by to talk, and to introduce this man to us." Chi Chi looked at Goku, to Bulma, then to Vegeta. She stared at Vegeta and looked him up and down, especially at his tail.

"Goku, that man has a tail just like you used to have." Vegeta looked up at her with a smirk.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vegeta, PRINCE Vegeta. I am prince of Vegetasei and its people, saiyins. We are the strongest race in the universe. And I am the strongest warrior in the universe." Chi Chi stared at him. Vegeta looked at her back, "Your husband here, the one you call Goku, is a saiyan, like me. But it looks as though you've cut his tail off. What a shame, now he can't go oozaru any more. Well, since you know he is a saiyan, that should explain why he eats so much and why he is so strong." Vegeta's eyes ventured to the boy that stood by Chi Chi. Vegeta's eyes widened, *A brat? He has a half breed here, has he mated with that human?!* Vegeta clicked the button on his scouter and it began to read the boy, "Half saiyan and half humanoid, 4'5 ft., 140 lbs., black hair, black eyes, power level 700,000 power level potentiality 1,000,000." Vegeta looked a the boy his eyes widened, *That boy has amazing power! It is almost as high as mine. He has great potential, perhaps he could help me with Freeza. I should teach him how to fight, one day.*

Chi Chi looked at Vegeta, her eyes were wide and she finally opened her mouth to talk, "MY GOKU IS AN ALIEN?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT, NOT MY GOKU! AND MY PRECIOUS GOHAN, YOU'RE NOT A HALF ALIEN HALF HUMAN ARE YOU!" Her voice pierced the ears of all in the room as she nuzzled Gohan's face.

"Believe what you want, but Goku is a saiyan. His real name, if I am correct, is Kakkorat." Chi Chi looked again at Vegeta and back to Goku.

"Is this true Goku?! Is he telling the truth?" She looked hopefully at Goku hoping he was going to tell her that Vegeta was mad.

Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed, "Hey sorry Chi Chi, but I think he is right. It explains why I had a tail and why I used to turn into that big monkey."

"So… You mean… I'm married to an alien, my lovely Gohan is an alien?" Chi Chi hugged Gohan tightly and began to sob.

"Oh mom, it's all right, I like being an alien." Gohan looked at his dad who told Bulma and Vegeta that it would be wise to leave then. Bulma got up and bid Goku, Gohan, and the bawling Chi Chi farewell and lead Vegeta out the door.

"That was quite strange, I'd have thought she would have handled it better." Bulma looked at Vegeta hoping he would give a remark, but he had already gotten in the car and was ready to return home. Bulma sighed and got into the car. "Are you hungry Vegeta?"

"Very."

"How 'bout we order out? I don't feel like cooking so we'll order some chinese food."

"Fine with me, food is food. I could go hunting if you like?"

"Hunting? Ooooo, um, yeah, lets do that."

"OK." Bulma began to drive home, in her heart, she was very excited about going hunting with Vegeta. Perhaps she would even get to know him better.

* * * * *

Once they got back to Capsule Corp., Bulma re-capsulated the car and told Vegeta to go back to the woods where he landed. Vegeta nodded and started walking towards the woods, he noticed a lot of animals there when he landed. He and Bulma walked in silence. It was a ten minute walked and they both had plenty to think about.

:::Vegeta was on some unknown planet he was supposed to purge. He laughed at the site of people screaming running for their lives. He found it exhilarating killing people. He loved massacre and he lived to watch the fear in people's eyes. He scoffed at those who tried to stop him. *What fools to think they can stop such a powerful being.*

Vegeta flew to the next house top and bashed through the ceiling. He shot everything in site. The children, the people, everything. He didn't care. He was paid to do something that he loved, and that was all he cared about. Vegeta ran out of the house watching it explode in front of him, enjoying the flames that were right before his eyes. Flying high into the sky he screamed, "I AM PRINCE VEGETA OF VEGETASEI! ALL WILL PERISH!" He dove down and flew down the streets shooting out ki blasts in every which direction. He stopped and began to stalk down the streets watching the people run for their lives. He paused in a large square looking around for something he might find fun to do. Suddenly, in all his glory, a young girl with pink hair and pink eyes tapped Vegeta's leg. He looked down with disgust and backed away. "What do you want girl. I will kill you right here if he don't leave," he hissed.

The girl gazed up at him as if she was not afraid, as if she had no idea what he was doing to her people. "Excuse," she asked in a sweet voice, "Why are you doing this?"

Her eyes were large and pleading and Vegeta looked down at her in surprise. *What was she doing? Why is she asking me this?* He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the street along with him. He had no idea what he was going to do with her, but he felt that he should bring her with him. She said nothing but let Vegeta lead her away. He shot continuously at the building that lined the streets. He began dragging her down a street he had already destroyed. He was making sure he had completed this area and was going to move to the next area. Without warning, a building began to crumble next to him and with out realizing it was going to fall on the girl he was taking hostage, the burning building collapsed upon the small girl. Her screamed echoed through the burning city and he stood there in awe of what just happened. Was this what he had been doing all his life? He caused this girl to die. Her death was caused by him and he wasn't sure why it affected him so, but it angered him that he could have stopped it. He watched the girl burn under the building and he could do nothing to stop it. She had died instantly but her scream eternally echoed in his mind. He flew high into the air trying to get away from her. *She must've been a witch, that is what she was. She was trying to trick me!* He created a ki blast to destroy the planet and shot it down. He jumped into his pod and took off watching the planet go down in flames beneath him.:::

Vegeta shook his head of that thought. That incident happened a year ago but it haunted him constantly and it was a perpetual reminder of the deeds he had done. *How did that girl have the nerve to ask me why I was doing what I was doing?* He shivered at the ghostly scream of the girl that endlessly haunted his memories. The picture of her burning next to him because a building he shot collapsed on her was burned permanently in his mind. He was glad he got away from that base of Freeza's, that place reminded him too much of all the horror he had caused.

Bulma reached over and tapped Vegeta's shoulder. "Are you ok?" She had a worried look on her face but she cared about him, even if she had only known him for a short while.

"Of course I'm ok woman, I'm just hungry. Come I can see a fawn in the woods."

"Really? Where I can't see it!" Bulma didn't get to finish her sentence because Vegeta grabbed her hand and began pulling her deeper into the woods. He pulled her down into a crouch position and pointed out towards a meadow.

"Look, you see that fawn? I'm going to get that one."

"But Vegeta! It's still a kid!" Bulma tried to convince him not to kill the fawn but he shot out a ki beam and it went right in-between the eyes, silently killing the fawn.

"You are too kind." Before Bulma could reply to his statement Vegeta flew over to the fawn and brought it back to her. Bulma scooted away from the dead creature while Vegeta stuck his hand through the stomach and spilt it down the middle. Bulma turned her face away from the scene. Vegeta smirked, "Can't handle a little blood?" As he said that he pulled his hand out of the fawn and licked the blood of his glove.

"Ugh… You are soooooo disgusting."

Vegeta ripped off the leg, "You want it cooked or raw?"

Bulma made another face, "Cooked of course."

Vegeta just shrugged and said, "To each his own," and tossed the leg into the air, shot a ki blast at it just enough to cook it, caught it, and gave it Bulma. Bulma took the leg and peeled off the skin taking a bite of the deer meat. It tasted so good she took another bite after another.

"Vegeta, this is very good. Better than what I was thinking of ordering for dinner." He looked up at her, he had been gnawing on one of the other legs and had blood all over his face. He nodded agreeing that it was good meat and continued eating.

* * * * *

The deer was gone around 4:00 p.m. Bulma had just eaten the leg she was given and Vegeta ate the rest. A very satisfied Vegeta and Bulma leaned against a tree. Bulma looked over at Vegeta, he was so handsome and attractive with a high and mighty attitude. It was as if she could but couldn't touch him. "What are you looking at woman?"

"Well um… Ok look, I was wondering, what happened back there at Freeza's? I mean something drastic must have happened for you to run away without even looking where you were headed to."

Vegeta looked at her. Her eyes… When he looked into her eyes he could never lie. He looked down. He was constantly having flashbacks it was only a matter of time before she was going to want to know about his past. He decided it was better to tell her now than later. "Well, Freeza is very powerful, like I have said. He has a power level of 2,000,000 and I have a power level of 1,500,000. He killed my race off because he knew that my planet would someday revolt against him and with millions of angry saiyans coming after him, he would have no chance. That is why he destroyed his planet. But since my father gave me to him, I survived. Freeza knew that someday I would exceed his power level and would also try and over throw him. I said it to him many times. I told him one day I would become stronger than he and kill him. He finally, four months ago, decided I was beginning to get stronger each time I trained. I was slowly reaching his level, and even though it was very slight, it was enough to scare him."

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and took off his scouter as he played with it in his hands, "That is why I left. He was going to try and kill me before I even had a chance to do any thing. That weakling wanted to get rid of me, whether I was asleep or awake. On the day I left was the day he was coming after me. He was racing down the hall ways threatening me to slay me. You see, he liked having me working for him because I was very good at what I did. I purged planets very quickly and he needed someone like me. But he knew I would soon destroy him and he needed to dispose of me." Bulma looked at him with a solemn look in her eyes. She reached her hand out to rub his cheek; he sat emotionless but when she touched him, he didn't slap her hand away but fell into her caress and reached out and pull her close. It was weakness, yes, but he had nothing to lose and if he was going to beat Freeza he could use a genius like her.

* * * * *

Freeza scanned the map of the route Vegeta's pod took. It took him four months to trace the pod, but he had finally found his destination. A planet called earth. Freeza snickered to himself. He had found the monkey prince and was going to get him and make him suffer. No, he wouldn't kill him right away, a prolonged death seemed fit for Vegeta. His ship was loaded with eight months worth of supplies and a whole army. Not like he needed an army, it was just a safety precaution. He was to leave tomorrow morning and it would be another four months to reach earth.

"My Lord…" A young saiyan woman by the name of Seirra said as she kneeled in front of Freeza. She had raven black hair, but it didn't stick up, it cascaded at her mid back and had red streaks in it. She had a brown tail which she didn't wrap around her waist but let it sway behind her.

"Yes Seirra, what do you need."

"My lord, please allow me to accompany you. I am strong, and if you get into trouble, I promise to back you up." Seirra approached Freeza by his large chamber window.

"Seirra, I… Ok you may accompany me. I just don't want you getting hurt." Seirra gasped when Freeza reached for her hand but relaxed, allowing her tail to sway freely behind her. To please her lord she would catch Vegeta.

*******************************

Ok, so what do you think? I have gotten some GREAT reviews from a lot of people! And some really good suggestions. This story is gonna be really good just for ya'll! Are you all enjoying my little twists? Looks like Freeza has a little saiyan mistress. Hehehe. So what will happen to Vegeta and Bulma? What is Freeza planning? Will Chi Chi except the fact that her husband and son are aliens? Find out in Chapter 3 of When Destinies Collide!

~*~Laura~*~


	4. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 3 (Lemon...

****

Chapter 3: When Destinies Collide

Bulma fell into the embrace of the prince. She could tell by the strange look on his face that he was confused and scared. Did he have feelings for her? It was possible, but she wasn't going to worry about that at that moment. She was going to live this part of the life for the present, not the future. She wasn't going to worry about it, she was going to stay into his embrace till he felt it was time to go.

Vegeta finally felt Bulma relax in his hold. He was actually happy about it. He held her close and rested his head on his shoulder trying to forget everything and everyone he had left behind. He felt Bulma nuzzle at his chest, trying to get comfortable. His fingers combed through her blue hair and they just sat there. They said nothing and the sounds of the forest filled in the air. *Am I doing this so that she will help me defeat Freeza? Am I just using her or do I really feel something for her?* He could not answer this question himself and he wasn't sure if he would ever answer that question. His tail found itself around Bulma's waist trying to pull her closer to him, if that were even possible. The two just sat there for kami knows how long. They declared nothing and announced nothing. All that each other knew was that they were not alone.

* * * * *

****

Two Weeks Later

It has been two weeks since Vegeta's landing, and he has been trying to adjust to the earth's ways. He and Bulma didn't talk much after the incident in the woods. Vegeta continuously trained now and Bulma was working on a machine that Vegeta called a Gravity Machine. It would increase the gravity inside of a chamber and Vegeta said it was an ideal training place and could increase his power ten fold. Bulma began working on the machine, she knew that Freeza would be looking for Vegeta. By what he had said, Freeza wants to eliminate any one with the potential to over throw him. But she was used to all this training. Goku and the rest of the Z-team trained a lot even though there were barely any threats on earth. All those people just liked to learn how to fight better. Bulma, though, never mentioned a word about the dragon balls to Vegeta. Though she believed she could trust him, she didn't want to take her chances of him trying to find them and doing something drastic. So she never told him, and no one else told him, it wasn't important, or at least not at that moment.

Vegeta had flown over to a deserted area and began training. Improving his fighting techniques and discovering new ki blasts. He was trying to get Bulma out of his head. *That woman is distracting me from training. I have to get her out my head, or destroy all my distractions…* Vegeta shook that idea out of his head. He would not kill her and since he was very fatalistic he felt that there had to be a reason he met Bulma.

Vegeta threw a couple of punches. She had introduced him to the rest of the Z-team (Piccolo, Krillen, Tein, Chazo, and Yamchua.) If there was one person he didn't like it was Yamchua. He didn't like the way he looked at Bulma. He could tell there was some attraction there, the way he always helped Bulma or how he always agreed with her. It was enough to make his stomach churn. But he was very relieved to see Bulma ignore all his attempts and stayed by Vegeta's side. What Vegeta thought was very odd, though, was that Piccolo was a Namek and what surprised him even more was that he had split himself apart long ago and his other self was Kami, the God of earth. Vegeta had thought about this over. *If there was a Piccolo and a Kami and if Kami was God, then shouldn't there be dragon balls on earth? And if there were dragon balls on earth shouldn't they be able to grant any wish? And then, if they did exist on this planet, why had Bulma said nothing about them?* These questions made his head spin, but he quickly shrugged them away deciding that if they did exist she would have said something, and since she hadn't, he would just forget about ever thinking there were dragon balls.

Vegeta looked over the skyline , the sun was setting and he was hungry. He began flying back to Capsule Corp. and when he opened the door he heard voices. A voice of a cheerful woman, an old man, and Bulma. When he entered the kitchen Bulma stood up, "Vegeta hi! This is my mother and father!" Vegeta gave a nod of acknowledgment, *When do I get to eat?!* he thought. Bulma's father and mother got up.

"Hi Vegeta, how are you? We've heard a lot about you from Bulma!" Her mother exclaimed looking Vegeta up and down and soon became entranced by the sway of his tail.

Vegeta smirked, "I am Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei."

Bulma's father smiled, "Bulma told me she will be working on a gravity machine for you." Vegeta nodded in agreement and glared at Bulma.

"Dear kami, I almost forgot, its dinner time! I'm gonna go call that chinese take out place for dinner. Vegeta eats just as much as Goku so we hafta order a lot." Bulma exclaimed and ran over to the phone calling the take out place.

It was late by the time they had finished eating and Bulma's parents said good night and headed off to bed. Bulma began cleaning up the dishes humming a tune and Vegeta sat back in deep thought playing with his scouter. Suddenly he heard his scouter beep. *Hmn… Looks like I'm still getting messages from the base.* Vegeta put the scouter back on and listened to the message.

"Attention all soldiers with power levels 500,000 and up. You are needed on the earth assignment for the recapturing of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. The flight is leaving tomorrow at 1200 hours with Freeza leading." A picture of Freeza came up on the screen with a young saiyan girl (Seirra) standing behind him. Vegeta cocked his eye brow when he saw her tail. *A saiyan with Freeza?!* "It will be a four month trip to earth pack wisely and report to gate A for more detailed instructions about the trip." After the announcement the scouter went blank and Vegeta took it off and stared at it.

"Vegeta is something wrong?" Bulma timidly tapped Vegeta on the shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes flash of nervousness.

"They are coming." Vegeta whispered, unsure if he was answering Bulma's question or telling himself.

"Who's cominig?"

"Freeza and his men." Vegeta left out the part about the glimpse of a saiyan woman that stood by his side, it was information he wished not to tell her.

"What? Well you'll just fight them. I'm sure the Z-team will help." Vegeta glared at her remark.

"They are too weak and would die quickly. They will be of no help." Bulma looked at him.

"Are you going to fight him and his men alone?! You are crazy, you will die!" Vegeta grabbed her arm and stood up towering over her.

"I can handle his men, it is Freeza alone that I'm not sure." Vegeta let go of Bulma and stared back at his scouter. *Why is he going through all this trouble to recapture me, and why is that saiyan girl with him? How come I don't remember ever seeing her?!* Bulma held her arm. It scared her the way he lashed out at her. She was just worrying about him. Vegeta looked at her, had he grabbed her that hard? "Oh… Um… sorry." Bulma just looked at him and sat down. "Look I told you, I'm sorry."

Bulma looked up at him with worried eyes. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want Freeza to kill him. In fact, she wanted Vegeta, I mean _wanted _him_._ She stared blankly at him and Vegeta gave a low growl as the movement of his tail became faster. He pulled Bulma up by her shoulders and gave her a deep kiss. She kissed him back slipping her tongue into his mouth as he did his. His tail rubbed itself against her thigh and her fingers entangled themselves in his spiky hair. Vegeta rubbed his hands on her sides lifting her up and carrying her to his room. "Vegeta," she whispered out of breath, "Should we go through with this?"

Vegeta looked down at her. She was underneath him and he was on top. He looked at her and smirked, "If you want to." Bulma looked at him and kissed him on the lips. Taking that as her answer, he continued.

Vegeta's hands went under her shirt gripping her breast as his thumb played with it. She soon became stiff and her hands went down to the base of his tail where she discovered, as she played with it, he shivered. Vegeta finally couldn't take it any more and ripped her shirt and bra off and threw them on the floor. His scouter was left in the kitchen and so he preceded on removing his gloves and shoes. He took off his armor leaving him in his spandex outfit. He reached down and unbuttoned Bulma's pants and took them off along with her panties. He then took off his spandex outfit. Bulma's eyes went large when she saw his size. He smirked, *Gotta love being a saiyan.*

Vegeta kissed her again pressing himself on her but not enough to crush her. In-between kisses he asked, "Have you ever done this before?" She shook her head. He looked at her, he would have to be extra careful. He kissed her again and moved down to her neck. He bit her slightly, receiving a little yelp from her. He licked the blood and said, "Now you are mine."

Bulma rubbed her leg against his and his tail played on her side. Vegeta reached down and traced his finger on her flower. She moaned and arched forward hoping for more. Vegeta inserted two of his fingers into her and pumped in and out receiving moans of pleasure from her. He stopped when he thought she was ready and inserted the head of his member. "Are you ready?" She nodded as he inserted his length into her. She tightened around him but he kissed her and interlaced his hands with hers. He slowly pushed in and out of her till she relaxed and began to enjoy it. She wrapped her legs around him as each thrust drove them nearer to their edge. He began moving faster hearing her scream his name over and over. He smirked, screams that he had once enjoyed hearing as he caused pain now he enjoyed hearing them as he gave pleasure. He soon released inside of her with a moan of his own and Bulma reached her climax and collapsed back on the bed gasping. Vegeta rolled next to her, breathing hard.

Vegeta pulled her sweaty body to his. She laid her head in the crook of his neck and he rested his head on the pillow raking his fingers through her dampened hair. They were both breathing hard and he just held her close for comfort and love? Maybe. She soon fell asleep from exhaustion as he was left awake to think everything over.

:::Vegeta kneeled in front of Freeza. He had just purged a major planet for a world that offered a lot of money to him. "You have done well this time Vegeta. I'm surprised you were able to purge this planet in a day while that other planet took four days."

Vegeta said nothing but kept his head bowed, he didn't want to say anything at that moment to anger Freeza.

"What? Is the great monkey prince not going to say anything? Not even a thank you? Ungrateful, that is what you are!" Vegeta looked up at him, his tail tightened around his waist.

"Thank you," Vegeta mumbled

"You should be grateful. Grateful that I saved your ass from destruction like the rest of your people. Glad I continue to let you work for me even though you threaten to over throw me. You better just keep saying thank you if you know what is good for you." Freeza scoffed and mumbled something about destroying Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up. He had heard what he had just said. His power began to rise. *This time is just as good as any other.* Vegeta growled as he flew up to hit Freeza. But he stopped as something grabbed a hold of his neck and was holding him up against the wall, strangling him. He looked surprise to see Freeza sitting pretty in his chair, smiling. Vegeta focused on the figure that was holding him against the wall. She had black hair with blood red streaks. Her outfit consisted of a short black fighting skirt and a sleeveless tight silver shirt. She wore a black see-through robe and black boots. The thing that Vegeta saw that attracted his attention was a brown tail that swung behind her. *A saiyan!* She said nothing but held him captured. Vegeta was slowly losing consciousness in her deadly grip. The last thing he heard was the laughter of Freeza.

The next day Vegeta awoke in a regeneration tank. The doctors noticing his awakening quickly drained it and let Vegeta out. They told him nothing but gave him his clothes and told him to leave. He was unsure whether what he saw was an illusion or not and so he soon forgot about the confrontation of the girl who he thought might've been a saiyan and put that memory in the back of his mind.:::

Vegeta sat up in the bed awakening Bulma as well. Bulma screamed and noticed Vegeta sitting up staring out the window. She crawled over to Vegeta, "What is it?"

*That is who that girl is! I'm sure of it. She was that saiyan girl who almost killed me.* Vegeta knew that if she really did exist and she was the one who almost killed him. And if she was accompanying Freeza he'd have more trouble than he thought he would. He would now not only have to beat Freeza, but one of his own kind; a saiyan woman.

* * * * *

Seirra and Freeza sat at their private table in Freeza's quarters eating a grand meal. "Seirra, have you ever met Vegeta?"

"Yes, one day when Vegeta tried to attack you I intervened and strangled him against the wall. He soon lost consciousness. That was about a year ago, more or less."

Freeza nodded and took a sip of wine, "Good, so you might be able to handle him. I'm not allowing any of the troops to go down and fight him."

"Then why did you bring them along."

Freeza smiled as he looked at his saiyan mistress, "If I didn't bring them, everyone would become suspicious of why it is just me and you."

Seirra nodded, it made sense, no one must know of her existence and the existence of her and Freeza's relationship. They sat in silence for some time eating there food. "Freeza?" She asked timidly, "Why are you going through so much trouble in getting back Vegeta?"

Freeza looked at her and studied her for quite some time. He reached out and took her hand, "It is a long story, but I will make it short for now. Some day, I will tell you the whole story." Seirra nodded, as long as she had some idea of why he was doing this it would suit her just fine. "Well, as you know, I destroyed Vegetasei a long time ago. And I took only two saiyans under my wing. You and Vegeta. I took Vegeta because he was strong and would be very good for my business and I took you because… I found interest in you." Seirra blushed and waited for him to continue.

"As you know, I destroyed that awful planet because a lot of the saiyans were planning to revolt against me, and I just couldn't have it. Now I knew Vegeta was going to try and run away but I thought I had made sure there was no way he could that. I was wrong. That stupid monkey prince got away. The important thing about recapturing him is that I can't have him restarting a new saiyan race. As you know, he is royalty, elite as well and if he were to ever have children they would be strong and might even have the power to over throw me. Vegeta has landed on a planet that contains dragon balls as well. If he were to find all seven of them, he could wish Vegetasei back and then that whole damn planet would return. And well… I just can't have that. I have to get him back, make him suffer, gather the dragon balls and leave that planet. Maybe we should even have some fire works, like, well, destroying that planet earth."

Seirra sat back. It made perfect sense. He had to get Vegeta back because not only did he not want the saiyan race to start again, but he didn't want him to find the dragon balls and wish Vegetasei back. "I understand Freeza, and I will be by your side at all times."

Freeza looked at her smiled as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, "I'm glad you see it my way. We will leave tomorrow, and then the fun begins."

**************************

Oooooooooo So, what do you think? You like? Wow, you don't know how much fun I am having writing this! Heehee. Ok so now we have Vegeta and Bulma together, YAY. And we have the reason Freeza wants to recapture Vegeta. But who is this Seirra girl and why did she catch Freeza's eye? How is Vegeta going to even beat Freeza now? Some of these questions will be answered in When Destinies Collide: Chapter 4.

~*~Laura~*~


	5. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4: When Destinies Collide

Freeza stood in front of the 100 soldiers that stood before him. Today was the day they would leave to go after the prince. He had waited four months to see where he would end up. His hope of Vegeta getting stranded on an isolated planet, or running into a star, or getting captured by a slave ship didn't happen. *That's fine, I'll make him suffer in my own hands!*

"Men, today we embark on a mission of the recapturing of the saiyan prince, Vegeta! He has landed on a planet four months from here, a planet called earth. This mission is called Earth Assignment and shall be confidential. Do not ask me any questions, just follow orders. The prince has most likely grown in strength and might be more of a challenge than we would expect. We must recapture him and we will. I hope you are packed wisely, and now, bored the ship." Freeza stepped back from the podium watching the soldiers bored. Freeza smiled, *Vegeta, we are coming to get you.*

Seirra stood back in the wing, her tail swinging back and forth, her hair up in clips. She couldn't bored yet; she would go on last with Freeza. She reached around and pulled out her sword. A gift from Freeza. This sword would aid her well in her up coming battle with Vegeta. She smirked as she slipped the sword back in its case, *If I kill Vegeta Freeza will be so proud of me.* She smiled, she would do any thing to please Freeza, even if it meant killing the last of her kind. She leered over at Freeza, he was planning on going and fighting Vegeta in his final form. Freeza turned to her motioning her to get onto the ship. She walked out, her black robe flowing behind her as she boarded the ship with Freeza following her. The ship started it's engines and took off for its four month trip.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Moshi moshi! Is it just me, or is Seirra just a naughty saiyan? LOL Ok, so let me clear up a few things again, I don't want my favorite readers to get confused ya know. So the reason Freeza had to wait four months before he could start preparing for the trip was because he didn't even know where the pod was going to land. For all he knew, it could've landed in a star. So they had to monitor where Vegeta's pod was going before they could take off. I know what you are thinking, why couldn't he just have intercepted the pod, well for those who are planning on e-mailing me that question, IT'S MY STORY AND HE DIDN'T WANNA DO THAT! ~; ) Ok, I hope that cleared up that four month question.

Now Vegeta has claimed Bulma as his mate, but the question is does he actually love her or is he just using her so that she will help him with his fight with Freeza. That question, I think, he will debate during this chapter and then we will find out if he actually cares about her in Chapter 5 or 6.

OK, now I have a question for all you readers, do you want a special part about Seirra? I mean, a separate part that explains her life and how she ended up with Freeza? I mean, especially why she is always wanting to be by his side, and how she is willing to kill her own kind! Ok, well I wanna write a story about her, I think she is an interesting character in this story. But I want to know if you, as readers, want to read about her. I mean, she is the bad girl here. So e-mail me (Fleur48@aol.com) what you think or just leave it in the review. Thanks so much ya'll!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

:::Vegeta was only four years old, and was still very naïve to what he was to do as a saiyan. His nurse always read him stories about princes and princesses and how they lived "happily ever after" at the end of every story. Vegeta didn't know why his nurse told him not to say any thing to any one about the stories she read to him, but he kept his word and never said any thing. His nurse always read to him late at night when everyone else was asleep, she said it was a secret and these stories were very special because they were about a word called _love._

Vegeta wondered what that word meant and most of all, if his father felt it. Did his father ever have a queen and _loved_ her? Did he ever love him? Vegeta wondered it constantly as his nurse whispered the stories to him, but he never asked his nurse. One day, after training with his father, he was sitting at lunch. He **had** to ask him if he ever felt _love _before, "Father?"

"Yes my son?"

"Do you love some one?" His father set down his food and glared angrily at his son. *How dare he ask such a question.* He reached across the table and harshly slapped his son. Vegeta sat still in his seat glaring wickedly at his father. *It was just a question…* he thought angrily.

"No, love is weakness, I love no one, and neither will you." Vegeta stared in surprise and thought about it. If love was weakness, how did all those people in those stories live happily ever after? *If my father says that love will cause weakness, I never want to love any one then.*

The next night his nurse walked in and asked him if he wanted to hear another story. Usually Vegeta eagerly shook his head yes but this time he just glared at his nurse and said, "No, those stories aren't real, love is weakness.":::

"Vegeta is something wrong? You shot out of the bed so quickly? Vegeta? Are you ok? You look worried?" Bulma was almost in tears. *Why is Vegeta acting so weird?*

Vegeta turned back around to face her, he shook his head no and laid back down on the bed. Bulma laid next to him and wrapped her arm around his chest as he hugged her close to him. "Woman, I need to ask you a favor."

"Hmn?"

"Can you finish that gravity machine soon?"

"It'll be done tomorrow."

"And can I ask you for something else?" Vegeta was trying to be real kind, he needed this next favor.

"Uh huh."

"Can you make me a laser gun that is strong enough that if it would hit me once, any where, it would kill me?"

Bulma sat up in the bed and gazed down at him. She thought it wiser not to question what he wanted. She nodded her head yes even though her mind was running with questions. She didn't fall asleep after that.

Vegeta closed his eyes in deep contemplation, *My father was right, love is weakness, and those stories, those stupid stories my nurse read to me, were all lies a mad man came up with. I don't love Bulma, I just need her to help me with my fight.* Vegeta looked down at the figure he thought was sleeping, his heart sank as he thought he didn't love her. He couldn't explain why he felt bad for just thinking it, but it made him hurt.

Vegeta became distant once Bulma completed the gravity machine. She worked hard on his new laser gun and Vegeta trained more and more, his power increasing. Although Bulma praised him each day as she saw his power rising when she checked him with his scouter, Vegeta knew it wasn't enough to beat Freeza. He was very unsure about that saiyan girl, but it probably wasn't enough for her either. *I need someone to help me with Freeza… Perhaps that boy, Gohan.* Vegeta's mind went back to his meeting with Gohan and his father weeks ago. *His power was high, and I bet with my training he could be as strong as me!* Vegeta rushed out of the gravity machine and went over to Goku's house.

Vegeta knocked on the door, it would be three months before Freeza would come, and he needed all that time to prepare. Goku answered the door, "Vegeta? Do you need something?"

"Yes Kakorrot, I need your son."

"WHAT?! What do you need Gohan for?" Goku stepped back and Gohan came running out.

"Hey dad, you called?"

"Come with me brat, I want to train you."

"Umm sorry Vegeta, but my son isn't going any where with you until you explain why you want him to train with you." Vegeta looked around anxiously and then stepped in the door.

* * * * *

Goku sat back as Vegeta finished his story. He looked at his son who seemed just as anxious to fight. "Vegeta, it makes sense, but why do you need Gohan? I'm sure the whole Z-team is willing to fight, I bet Freeza, by the way you talk about him, is gonna blow up earth as well any ways."

Vegeta looked at Goku and shook his head no. "Your Z-team is too weak. They wouldn't even survive one blow from Freeza." Vegeta pointed to his scouter, "I measured their power levels, too weak."

Goku looked at him, "You know we hide our power so it isn't at its fullest at all times.

Vegeta shook his head again, "My scouter is quite unique. It can measure your full power even if you are not showing it all. It even tells me your potentiality and that is why I want your son to train with me, he is quite strong."

"You know Vegeta, I'd help too." Goku looked almost hopefully at Vegeta, but again Vegeta shook his head.

"You, as well, are weak. Your power level is 500,000, at most. Not even enough to stand five punches from Freeza. Your son here has potential, and I wish to reveal it to him. He may not even have to fight. I just want to make sure I have someone who can back me up if I need a break… or get killed."

Goku looked thoughtfully at his son, "Well Gohan, would you like to go train with Vegeta?"

Gohan looked up at his father, "YEAH!"

"Ok then. Vegeta, he may train with you during the day, but he will stay here at nights, as if he is at school, ok?" 

Vegeta nodded and looked at Gohan, "I'll get you tomorrow morning."

* * * * *

"Hey Vegeta, where did you go?"

Vegeta glared at her, "I'm making sure I will have help when it comes down to my fight."

"Oh I see. Well just so you know, I'm almost done with your laser, it'll be quite impressive and I'm sure it'll be of great help." Vegeta looked at her smiling face. He felt shame that he was using her. "Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta felt horrid, was he really just using her? Or was he trying to ignore the fact that he actually felt something for the earthling? *Why don't I understand what I feel!* Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. He held her for awhile until she wrapped her arms around him. His tail swayed back and forth in excitement. Vegeta pulled her from him and laid a kiss her on her. She sighed as he stopped the kiss. He looked into her eyes, they were filled with love and hope but his… What did his eyes hold?

* * * * *

Seirra sat in her quarters staring out of her window. She had been on the ship for a week, and there were many more weeks to come. She trained alone in her room for Freeza had put a gravity machine in there. She was so gracious of all he had given her that she worked till she felt she could no longer move. Seirra sighed as she looked down on her sword. She would have to slay one of her own kind to prove her love for another. She picked up the sword and took it out of its case, looking at the inscription at its base. "_To my saiyan girl_" She smiled as she ran her fingers over it. She slipped the sword back into its case and threw it onto the table. She had spent so many years alone, in hiding with Freeza that she had almost forgot where she came from. Her one reminder was her tail, that was the only thing that constantly reminded her of her heritage. At times she wanted to cut it off, it was as if it mocked her. She knew Freeza had destroyed Vegetasei, but he spared her life. How dare her tail mock her of loving him. He took her under his wing and taught her well. He cared about her when no one else had. She brushed her tail away as it hung loosely over her seat. She sighed again and got up to go take a shower.

She got out of the shower drying her blood stained hair as she heard someone enter her room. Grabbing her sword she stepped out. "Who ever is there, I'm warning you, I will kill you!" She took a step forward and in one moment her sword was gone. She gasped as she looked down at her empty hands. She was only wearing a towel, which wasn't very good in her predicament. "Damnit," she cursed under her breath. She started making her way towards her sleeping chamber where she had her clothes. However, in one moment, she was stripped of her towel as well. She instinctively wrapped her tail around herself trying to cover any part she could. She made a mad dash towards her bedroom, but whoever was in her room was clearly stronger than she. However, she didn't make it far when she ran into Freeza, in his final form. She gasped again and then smiled. "Nice form."

She stood back from him allowing her tail to sway freely in the air as she admired his full body. Freeza looked her up and down, "Not so bad yourself." Seirra blushed. Freeza laughed, "Sorry I just had to scare you, and it was perfect timing." He laughed again, "Go get some clothes, Seirra, we have some training to do."

Seirra left to put on some clothes. She threw on a long-sleeved black sweater and a black fighting skirt. She put on her boots and strapped her sword on. She pinned her hair up since it was still wet and headed over to the gravity machine with Freeza.

As they fought Seirra questioned him, "So when did you turn into your final form?"

"Today while I was training earlier. I need to make sure I am used to this body. Plus I decided that it would be best to kill Vegeta in this form, at least it will make his death more honorable."

Seirra smiled, "It will also make it faster."

"Oh well, the sooner, the better."

****************************

ALLLLLLL done with Chapter 4. Tell me, was that even interesting? LOL, it's kinda short, but oh well, I had fun writing it. Wow, Vegeta is certainly confusing himself now. He doesn't even know whether he loves Bulma or not. And as we saw in his flash back, he was told that love is weakness from his father. And now we have Vegeta teaming up with Gohan. So now, the question is when is Vegeta going to admit his feeling for Bulma? We all know he is capable of caring, it's just a matter of him showing it. And why is Seirra suddenly having second thoughts about slaying Vegeta? And, well, do you all want a special part (short chapter) about Seirra? Ok, you gotta e-mail me your answer to that question. Until next time, WHEN DESTINIES COLLIDE: CHAPTER 5!

~*~Laura~*~


	6. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5: When Destinies Collide

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hiya all! Ok, I've decided that majority wins and I won't have a separate part for Seirra, besides, it makes more sense for her to tell her story during her fight with Vegeta. So she will get to tell her story then. So hopefully that'll explain more about her, but I'm not going to go into great detail for her.

Now to clear some things up. From one of my reviews from Dunno. About the power levels… Well actually, I just made up numbers, so, well, if you have a problem about them being too high, sorry, just bear with this universe k? It's an A/U so who know what happened before this. There could've been other aliens trying to destroy the planet before and so it is quite possible for them to have fought before, I'm just not telling the story about those fights. Is 5'8 really short for Goku? Hmn… Really??? Damn… Ok, well I'm not gonna go back and change it, but that certainly gives me something to think about it. LOL NE ways, thanks for the review, I'll try to make things a little more detailed so it won't confuse ya. Ok, here is Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Vegeta, I've finished the laser gun. It's quite powerful, and by my calculations, it should kill you, if it hits you any where."

Vegeta looked at her, "Tell me about the laser?"

"Ok, well not only is just a laser that could kill you if it hits you in a vital spot, but it kills you if it hits you any where because I have inserted an element that will dampen your ki. I guess you could say it is ki dampening. Therefore, if it hits you in a vital spot like your brain, your heart, or even the nerves in your back, you would instantly die. But if it hits you in your arm, you wouldn't die instantly but you would slowly lose your power and then it would gradually shut down your brain giving you a slow, painful death."

Vegeta nodded in approval, "Though I would love to test it out, it seems as though it would be unwise to do so, and we will just have to wait till I can use it on Freeza." Bulma smiled, *I just can't tell her about the girl saiyan, I can't have her worrying even more.*

Vegeta started heading towards the door, "Vegeta where are you going now?"

"I have to go do some training, and train that son of Kakkorot, Gohan."

"What… Why?!" But before Bulma got a chance to ask him more, Vegeta flew out of the house.

Vegeta knocked at Goku's door. Goku answered and with a friendly smile said, "Hey Vegeta, Gohan'll be out in a moment."

Vegeta stayed outside waiting until he heard Gohan run outside, "Hi Vegeta," Gohan looked up at him with a big smile.

Vegeta stared back at him, "We have about three months to prepare for this battle. Lets go over there." Vegeta pointer to an area of rocky hills and mountains and next to those a small forest. Gohan nodded and they flew over to their new training grounds.

Finally, after seven hours of training, it was time for lunch. Vegeta tried to improve Gohan's basic techniques, but that only took four hours and Gohan had them down, perfectly. Vegeta stared at his food in thought, *He is very strong for a boy his age. I'm very surprised at his talent.* Vegeta turned to Gohan, "Have you ever trained before this?"

"Yeah, Mr. Piccolo trained me a long time ago. But my mother made him stop because she said I needed to study more." Gohan looked down as if ashamed.

Vegeta shook his head, *Someone with such talent should focus more on training than on studying.* As soon as Vegeta and Gohan finished their meals, Vegeta stood up and said to Gohan, "Come, let us train some more."

****

About three weeks later

Bulma sat in her office examining the laser gun, making sure there were no mistakes. She was quite proud of her invention. She gazed wonderingly at it, *Why would Vegeta want something this powerful? Is he afraid that he isn't strong enough to beat Freeza?* Her mind spun with questions that always remained unanswered. She finally left her office and went to her room, flopping onto her bed. She thought about the kiss Vegeta had given her so spontaneously weeks ago. Yes, she might have had sex with him before… But that kiss seemed to have meant more to her. It was passionate and so impulsive that it made her love him and make her want to help him even more. *And the way he looked into my eyes… It was as if he were searching for something or like he had found something in them he hadn't seen in a long time. And how he held me in an embrace as if he were afraid… Afraid of what though…* She touched her lips and giggled, she had fallen for an alien. *It is so weird how our destinies collided, but then again, what do I know of a man's destiny.*

"COME ON GOHAN! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Vegeta's Big Bang Attack was engulfing Gohan's puny Kame Ha Me Ha wave. Vegeta stopped his attack and dodged the wave. He flew over to Gohan and picked him up by the collar of his shirt, "Why are you holding back! I know you have more than that. You need to stop thinking you are going to hurt me and look at me as the enemy!" Vegeta threw him down and turned around, "Gah, just like his father, too gentle. Maybe I should just give up trying to train you. We have one and a half months before Freeza comes, If you can't handle this, you can't handle HIM!" Vegeta started to walk off, *I hope this reverse psychology works.*

"No wait," Gohan coughed, "I can fight, I can handle it." Gohan started to get up.

Vegeta smirked and turned around, "Why should I?"

Gohan stood up and powered up, his cry echoing through the mountains. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched Gohan's power level rise on his scouter. "Unbelievable! 1,500,000!"

:::Bulma jumped up and down as she read Vegeta's power level. "2,000,000! Vegeta, that is just as strong as Freeza! I'm so proud of you!" Vegeta didn't hoop and holler like her… It wasn't strong enough though. Yeah he had said Freeza had a power level of 2,000,000. But that was only in his first form, and he was sure that once Freeza saw that they matched strength in that form, he would quickly evolve to his 2nd, 3rd, or even final form. "Aren't you happy Vegeta?"

Bulma looked at him questioning, "No… It is good that my strength has risen so, but I said his power level was 2,000,000 because I have only met him in his 1st form. I know that once he sees me and my strength matching his own. He will soon evolve to his numerous stronger forms." Bulma looked down in disappointment.

"Well you won't know until you fight him.":::

Gohan's power stayed stable for almost 10 minutes as Vegeta watched in awe. *This kid has a lot of strength and self determination.* And then, Gohan collapsed. Vegeta walked over to Gohan and patted his head, "You did good kid."

Vegeta carried Gohan back to Goku's home. Vegeta knocked on his door, "Hi Vegeta… Wow, it looks like Gohan had quite a day today."

Vegeta handed Gohan to his father, "Tell him tomorrow morning to go to Capsule Corp., I am going to start training him in the gravity machine." Vegeta flew off before Goku could ask any questions.

The days came and the days passed and Vegeta and Gohan trained continuously. And though their power levels rose, Vegeta never once celebrated. He knew it was never quite enough.

****

1 ½ Months Later

"Vegeta, do you think they are going to come today?" Gohan stared up at Vegeta in Capsule Corp.'s kitchen. Bulma stood back allowing the two to talk.

Vegeta looked down on Gohan, "Yes, I can sense his power. Now listen to me, I don't want you to fight until I tell you to. I want you to stay far from the battle and lay low. I don't want Freeza to see you." Gohan nodded. "Now go to the gravity machine and train while I talk to Bulma."

Bulma turned to Vegeta trying to hold back her tears, "So you really are going to have to fight him?"

Vegeta stared forward at her, "Yeah. May I have my gun?" Bulma slipped it into a case and handed it to Vegeta who slung it over his shoulder. He wore his saiyan armor and walked over to Bulma and stood before her, "Don't be sad."

Bulma looked up at him, she still held her tears back, "Why?"

Vegeta held her shoulders, "I have told you many times why."

"Vegeta, make me promise, and come back alive." Vegeta looked down and wrapped his tail around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Vegeta, promise me… Promise me Vegeta!" Vegeta shook his head and began to walk out the door. "Vegeta please promise me!" This time Bulma could no longer hold her tears back, they streamed freely down her face. Vegeta's heart ached as he saw her blue eyes filled sadness.

His ebony eyes stared back at her blankly, "I can't." He began to walk away from her, trying to leave her and cause her no more pain.

"Then Vegeta," She whispered, "Tell me you love me."

Vegeta looked back at her, his mind flooding of flash backs where he discovered emotions, such as loved, only caused weakness and pain. He had known Bulma for three months, but he kept trying to convince himself that he didn't love her, even though deep inside he knew that he did. Vegeta couldn't tell her he loved her because he didn't know how to show it. "Love…" He too whispered, "I can not love." He couldn't stand it, watching her fall to her knees crying; he could live with himself any more as he had stood and watched her, and so he ran to the gravity machine and yanked Gohan out, flying to meet Freeza's ship when it would land. *At least when he kills me, I'll relieve the pain for someone.*

* * * * *

"Seirra," Freeza said her name as they looked out the window in his quarters, "We are here." Seirra looked upon the planet Earth. Vegeta stood down there and she would kill him.

"I want you to wait here and I'll go get my smaller ship ready, ok?" Seirra nodded as she flopped down onto the couch. She was wearing her usual fighting outfit that consisted of a short black fighting skirt and a sleeveless tight silver shirt, along with a black see-through robe and black boots.

*I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. Maybe I shouldn't… Maybe I should just not kill him…* Her thoughts ran wild with doubts of what she was about to do. She felt she had to fight Vegeta because of how she felt about Freeza, but were those feelings worth destroying her own kind?! "Come Seirra, it is time." Freeza led Seirra into the small ship.

"I'm going to send you down there alone, I have to return to the ship because I have some matters to take care of. Keep Vegeta busy and kill him if you wish. Good luck." Freeza reached out and stroked Seirra's face, "I know you can beat him."

Seirra was teleported in a deserted part of the world. It was a long flat area and Seirra seated herself on a rock staring across the dusty land. She could sense Vegeta approaching, along with another large power. *Hmn… I wonder who that other power could be?* Seirra sat, her legs crossed as her tail swayed behind her excitedly. The wind blew through her blood soaked hair and she smiled as she saw him land.

Vegeta made sure Gohan was far from where he would fight. He punched the button on his scouter and located his first battle. It wasn't with Freeza, it was going to be with the saiyan woman. He growled and said to Gohan, "Stay here and don't move till I tell you to. Here, take my scouter, I don't think I will need it." Gohan took the scouter from Vegeta's hand and put it on himself.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

Vegeta nodded and flew towards the battlefield. He was going to teach that woman a lesson.

He landed a distance away from Seirra. He could see her smiling and her tail lilt behind her. His own tail was wrapped around his waist as he glared at her. She lifted her head, her own black eyes meeting his, "Hello, Vegeta. I am Seirra."

Vegeta looked at her trying to seem unafraid. "Who are you? Why are you working for Freeza. You should join me."

Seirra looked at him and shook her head laughing. "You just wouldn't understand. Here let me end this QUICKLY!" Seirra grabbed her sword for her case and flew directly at Vegeta. Her scream rung as she brought the sword down upon Vegeta. Vegeta stepped to the left of her and laughed. "Damn you," Sierra gritted between her teeth. Vegeta kneed her in her gut sending her flying towards the ground.

Vegeta spat on her, "You are too weak to fight me."

"Oh, Vegeta, don't be so sure." She jumped up and punched him in the face. He punched her in the stomach. They exchanged blows quickly but Seirra soon got the best of him as she got him in got him in a strangled hold, with Vegeta on the bottom. "Well, I guess this is the end." Seirra raised her sword high and as it was about to strike Vegeta, but he disappeared.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stupid woman. You think it would be that easy?!" Vegeta kicked her back sending her to fall on her face in the sand; her sword flying a good couple meters from her. Vegeta rested his boot on her head. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't crush you now."

Seirra coughed as the pressure increased on her head. Her hands gripped the dirt, "I can give you a very good reason." Vegeta laughed, his tail swinging excitedly.

"Oh, you can?!" Vegeta smirked, "Why?"

Seirra snaked her tail up Vegeta's leg and yanked it away from her head and he fell on his back. "That's why… Would you actually destroy a saiyan with such talent?"

Seirra flicked some hair over her shoulder and dusted off her outfit and giggled lightly. She went over to pick up her sword replacing it back in its case.

"Bitch," Vegeta coughed out, "Wrench."

Seirra glared at him, "Why? Jealous you can't have me?"

Vegeta got up and looked at her, "I have found someone much better," he scoffed.

"Oh is that so, a nice earthling chick for my prince huh?" She pulled out her sword again. "One more try?"

Vegeta blinked out of view and Seirra couldn't find him, "Show yourself!"

Vegeta appeared right in front of her, "Ok!" Vegeta punched her, square between the eyes sending her crashing into the mountains. He stood there for a couple of minutes wondering if she was ever going to get up again. "Are you dead already?!"

Seirra crawled out holding her arm. Her whole body was scraped and gashed and blood poured out of every scratch. "Damn you, you think you can kill me that easily?"

Vegeta smirked, "Actually, yeah"

Seirra glared at him. Vegeta sat down on a rock, "So aren't you going to tell me where the hell you came from and why you want to kill the last of your kind?"

Seirra stood, *Is he giving me a brake?*. "Fine then, I will tell you my life."

"Fine with me, you're gonna die soon enough, might as well let me know who you are."

She looked at him and pulled her hair back, clearing her throat she began to tell him of her life. "I can't begin to explain why I was brought into this world, all I know is that my parents, my two saiyan parents, were in love. Love is a word most saiyans can't comprehend or even begin to understand."

Vegeta looked down in guilt when she mentioned love, he had denied love for his mate. Seirra continued, "My father was an elite, and as you know, elite soldiers usually don't bond, but mine did. He found true happiness in the arms of my mother, Levera. My mother, though, was from a third class family and my father, Dature, was shunned because of how he felt. How other saiyans were brought up without people caring for them is beyond me."

"My father trained me so that I wouldn't be weak. He even taught me to control and fight in my oozaru form; however, I now refuse to fight in that form. But my childhood was short lived and soon perished. My mother was murdered by another saiyan who said my father should have married better. Then my father… My father was sent on a purging mission, and he never returned. Who was I to turn to? Saiyan's don't care about kids like me, I was 10 years old with out a home."

Vegeta leaned forward, almost enjoying her story.

"It was four days after the beginning of my loneliness when I ran into Freeza. He studied me and then told me I should come with him. Not that I had any other place to go, so I followed him. I knew he must've been a decent person to care for me when no one else did. As I said before, I grew up with love and I promised myself I would die with it too."

"It was in his quarters when he gave me my first sword. Not the sword I fight with today, but I smaller, less sharper sword. It was then that he told me to take revenge on my parent's death, at least my mother's death. And, since I knew who my mother's killer was, I soon hunted him down. He was an elite, and strong, but not strong enough. With each swing of my sword I pictured my mother and soon stabbed him through his heart. Freeza stepped out of the shadows and approached me. He asked me if I was sad. I had my head down and in a solemn voice I told him no. But the truth is… the truth was that I was crying."

Vegeta stared at her, "You cried? You are a weakling," Vegeta scoffed.

Seirra stood back at him, "From that dead saiyan, Freeza stuck his hand in his heart and pulled out his hand, covered in blood. He ran his fingers through my hair, running the blood through my black strands and said, 'You shall be my saiyan girl.'"

"The act of running my victims blood through my hair soon became a tradition and that is why I have my blood red streaks in my hair. I stay by Freeza's side because he raised me, and taught my how to fight better. He took good care of me as if I were his own daughter."

Vegeta looked at her, "So Freeza took care of you huh? And you still stand by his side! Even after he killed your people!"

Seirra looked at him with emotionless eyes, "I watched him as he destroyed Vegetasei, but I didn't care! They deserved to die! They ruined my family and my love, but they didn't ruin my life! If it weren't for Freeza, I'd be dead, like the rest of your empire. But here I am, standing before you, fighting you. Freeza gave me my life. I knew he took you aboard too, but don't you wonder why we never met?"

Vegeta looked at her, he did wonder why he never met her, "Why?"

"Because Freeza knew you would tell me lies and try and turn me against him, he knew you would just try and make me follow you and go along with your every word. If it weren't for Freeza keeping me away from you, I bet I would be dead, just like your people," Seirra spat at him.

"You love Freeza don't you?" Vegeta glared accusingly at her, as if trying to reach her soul.

"Maybe. Is the little prince disappointed?" Seirra stood up looking at him from a distance.

"Of course not," Vegeta smirked, "Just displeased."

*************************************

Heehee, I finished Chapter 5! I had really bad writer's block, but I was able to pop something out! YAY. So if it moved kinda fast, like the part with Vegeta training Gohan, I'm soooooo sorry. I couldn't think of any thing to write! But if you are willing to help me, heck! E-mail me and tell me you wanna help! Heehee. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 6 coming sooooooon!

~*~Laura~*~


	7. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6: When Destinies Collide

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hey! Guess what I did. I improved Chapter 6 and added a new fighting scene between Vegeta and Freeza! I'd like to thank Marau-chan who gladly wrote it for me. It is very good. So you have to read this improved chapter. I just wanted to say thanks to Marau-chan since the fighting scene is spectacular, you have to read it. Well on with the chapter. JA NA!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Seirra's tail swung back and forth; her wounds were beginning to stop bleeding. She pulled her sword out one more time, "One more round… And this time I will kill you."

Vegeta stood up laughing, "You keep sounding so sure of yourself," He smirked, "I'll give you one last chance, join me against Freeza, or take your last breath."

Seirra looked at him, her black eyes staring back at him passionless, "Vegeta… I have no wish to be a saiyan any more." With that she charged at Vegeta with her sword, swinging at him only to realize that she had just hit empty air.

Vegeta punched her in the face sending her back a couple feet. "Can't you see you're just fooling yourself fighting me!" Vegeta powered up and ran towards her blinking in and out of view till he came right in front of her kneeing her in the stomach. He grabbed her by the hair ignoring her scream and snatched the sword out of her hands. "You want to deny your race! Then strip any part of it away!"

Vegeta, with her own sword, cut her tail cleanly off. He dropped her as she doubled over in pain looking at the blood that covered her hands. Vegeta held the limp brown tail in his hand. He walked over to Seirra who growled softly throwing the lifeless tail at her. "You are a saiyan no more."

Seirra stood up, "You bastard! That was a part of me!"

Vegeta smirked, "The part of you that made you a saiyan. I thought I did you favor, ridding you of that incessant remembrance."

Seirra stared blankly at the tail that was minutes ago on her body. "Fine then," She sniffed, "I won't be easy any longer."

She powered up again holding the sword in her hand. She glowed a fiery red and her eyes showed nothing but blackness. Vegeta stood and watched as she twirled the sword around holding it, pointing it at his heart. "You take a part of me that you believe I don't want, then I will do the same. First by ridding your cold empty heart!"

Vegeta stood there, unmoving as she said that comment. Luckily, before she stabbed him through the heart he moved over to the side, taking the blade through his arm. "AAAAAAAAAA DAMNIT! SHIT! You baka-yaro!" He cursed as he fell to his knees pulling the sword out of his arms watching his blood pour freely from his arm. Seirra smiled as she picked up the sword wiping the blood of the blade and running it through her own hair.

"So I missed," She sighed, "What can I do but try again, huh?"

Vegeta held his wounded arm as he stared over the land. His eyes widened with fear as he saw Freeza, in his final form, approaching with someone in his arms.

Freeza stopped by Seirra, "Doing fine I see." Seirra smiled and stood back as Freeza threw down the person.

Vegeta stared at her, *Bulma…* He looked at Freeza, "Why did you bring her here?"

"I thought she would like to watch her mate die." Freeza laughed as he saw Vegeta stand up holding his arm. "Aren't you going to welcome her?"

Vegeta gazed at him, *How did he find her???* Vegeta decided that wasn't important, the matter was that she was here and unconscious. He walked over to her and kneeled down. He shook her, "Bulma? Bulma wake up!" She still lied there unmoving. "Damnit Bulma! Wake the hell up!" Vegeta shook her, "What did you do to her!"

Freeza stood back in a sarcastic shock, "I just hit her." He laughed as well as Seirra.

Vegeta growled as he shook Bulma listening to her steady heartbeat. Finally her eyes opened, "Vegeta?" She whispered, "You're still alive."

"Don't worry everything is going to be OK," Bulma smiled as she stared up at him.

"This is really touching but… Kill them Seirra." Freeza stood back smiling at his victory. Seirra ran over and when she was about to stab the two of them Vegeta pulled out his laser gun and shot her through her chest, just missing her heart.

Seirra's eyes widened as the laser pierced through her chest. Her screamed echoed hauntingly as she fell backwards spitting up blood. Vegeta put the gun back and picked up Bulma, "Look Bulma, I want you to stay back." Bulma nodded and started walking away from the fight.

Freeza stared and Seirra as she held her chest, "Oh that's not bad Seirra, it didn't hit your heart."

Vegeta laughed triumphantly, "Yeah, it may not have hit her heart but it will weaken her and kill her slowly."

Freeza glared at Vegeta and back down at Seirra, "Seirra, my little saiyan girl, can you fight?"

Seirra shook her head as she failed trying to get up and fell on Freeza. "Look Freeza, this is ok, I'll be waiting for you on the other side." Seirra began to get teary eyed as her life was slowly fading away.

"No Seirra, things will be ok." He pulled her closer, showing emotion.

Seirra shook her head, "I know you can beat him." Seirra tried to breath one last time but her hand became loose in Freeza's grasp and her eyes slowly closed. She fell limp in her lover's embrace and after Freeza held her close for a moment he dropped her on the earth that became her grave.

"You killed her you little monkey!"

Vegeta smirked, "Oh, what a shame, the little tramp finally kicked the bucket."

Freeza shook with anger as he gathered up force, "You took my saiyan girl away from me!"

Vegeta cocked his head in amusement, "What, you loved her too?" He laughed as he saw Freeza power up.

"You take someone from my life, I'll take someone from yours!"

Freeza faded out and appeared in front of Bulma who was trying to run away from the fight, "Leaving so soon?"

Bulma froze as she stared frightfully at Freeza. "Damnit," she curse under her breath. Freeza grabbed her and flew back in front of Vegeta.

"Looky looky!" Freeza smiled as he twisted Bulma's arm behind her back making her wince and whimper in pain. Vegeta growled and his tail swayed faster behind him, his fists tightened.

"Let her go!" Freeza smiled as he twisted it even harder as Bulma bent forward, screaming, trying to get away from his grasp.

"I told you, you took Seirra away, I'll take this bitch away."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw Freeza point his finger in the air and a little beam of light was emitted from it. He then pointed it to her back and said, "Say bye bye!"

_No… _Vegeta's mind was numb as he saw Bulma killed. _No…She had done nothing… _A swell of shock almost sent him reeling. How could things go from good to bad so quickly? How had Freeza known that Vegeta had cared for the woman? A sob threatened to tear from Vegeta's throat as he slowly shifted his gaze over to Freeza.

Anger flared through his vanes as he met Freeza's mocking eyes. He seemed to reach within himself, releasing all the pain and hatred he had held in for so long… now adding the new emotion of pure loss. Vegeta screamed. 

Blue began to swirl around his form, spinning into a hurricane of fury that threw the stones from its path. Freeza kept watching, a sudden sense of foreboding coming over him as he saw the heartbroken Saiyan howl into the sky. The blue aura picked up speed, beginning to send little lightening bolts shooting over Vegeta's body. Then a feral roar erupted from the Prince as his hair flickered from the darkest ebony into a pure golden light, reflecting the rage in the Saiyan. 

Freeza froze, shocked at the sudden transformation. He thought that maybe Vegeta was done, but no, Vegeta kept powering up, the waves of golden energy forcing Freeza to back away from their intensity. 

Then, with a final cry, the power condensed onto Vegeta's form. Freeza felt a lump of pure icy fear grip his mind. Vegeta glared at him, eyes now a savage teal. It was those eyes that terrified Freeza… eyes of a man who had lost all reason and sanity… who's only goal was to get revenge… on him.

Vegeta watched the flicker of fear on his old Master's face. But he felt nothing except the radiating fury that came from his sorrow and pain of Bulma's death. He didn't care about power or winning… all he knew was that Freeza wouldn't leave alive.

Both enemies watched one another for a long moment before Freeza broke the silence.

"What… what are you?" Freeza tried to sound proud and strong, but it didn't work that way.

Vegeta snarled, aura flaring brighter around his glowing body, golden tail snapping harshly behind him. His cold gaze narrowing at the changeling. When he spoke, raw power echoed in his voice.

"I am your worst nightmare." Vegeta flickered from sight at that statement, phasing in right in front of a stunned Freeza. Vegeta slammed Freeza viciously in the face before beginning to pummel him relentlessly. He paused only for a moment.

"I am her revenge…" With that, Vegeta's ki burst into flames, causing Freeza to wince at the sudden heat. A ball of golden energy formed in Vegeta's cupped hands. Freeza growled and began to power up himself. But before he could reach his inner power, Vegeta launched the ki ball with a feral scream. 

Freeza could only watch in sick fascination as the powerful ball sped its way towards him. He had time to block himself barely, managing to deflect the blast. Vegeta was glaring at him again, sending shudders up Freeza's spine at the hatred in the murderous teal depths. 

Vegeta moved ever so slowly towards the changeling, never taking his eyes off of Freeza for a moment. Soon, they were face to face. Freeza felt Vegeta's body radiate an almost painful heat, but stood his ground. 

Vegeta suddenly bared his teeth, grabbing Freeza by the neck.

"I am your death." He whispered, the tone of voice paralyzing Freeza with fear. Freeza felt an irrational panic assaulting his senses, for he knew what Vegeta said to be true. But he tried to rationalize with the Super Saiyan.

"No, Vegeta… you can't kill me. I'm not at full power. Don't you want a challenge? You've never refused a challenge." Freeza wheedled, trying to persuade the Prince. Vegeta just growled deeply before responding.

"How was killing the woman a challenge? How was destroying my planet and life a challenge? You are a fool, Freeza. You are a coward and a monster." Vegeta shook Freeza harshly before hissing in his ear. "And now I'll get revenge on every life you have ruined, for every planet you destroyed, and for every heartless act you made… Die Freeza. Burn in Hell!" Vegeta flung Freeza away, powering up more to prepare the final blow. But Freeza darted over to the side, revealing his cowardice as he grabbed Bulma's dead body.

Vegeta paused in his attack as he saw Freeza hold Bulma's body as a barrier between him and the Prince. Vegeta snarled in rage, anger heightening as he saw this honorless act. 

"Ha. Now what, oh Super Saiyan? Are you willing to destroy your mate's body to kill me? Come on! Are you?" Freeza taunted, beginning to feel cocky as Vegeta powered down a bit. But Freeza fell silent as Vegeta's cold eyes met his own. Freeza froze as a small smirk of triumph graced Vegeta's features. Vegeta mouthed the words…_I win…_ before he brought his hands forward, wielding, to Freeza's surprise, the same weapon that had killed his little Saiyan love. 

The flash from the gun was almost too fast for eyes to follow. It hit right on target, striking the exposed flesh of Freeza's right thigh. Freeza hissed in pain as he dropped Bulma's body to clutch at his new wound. Vegeta sprang forward, slamming into Freeza and sending him flying away from the Saiyan's dead mate. 

Vegeta kneeled next to Bulma's body, his teal eyes softening in sorrow at the sight of her blood splattered figure. He reached a hesitant hand out, a sob choking his throat as her body lay cold and stiff beneath his hand. Vegeta's head lowered in defeat. _He'd failed to protect her… He'd gotten the power he'd fought for his whole life… but at a cost that was too high. _Vegeta let a tear trickle down his golden features, falling softly onto Bulma's body.

Something slammed into the Prince, sending him flying away from Bulma's body. Vegeta leapt up, snarling in fury at being interrupted in his morning. Freeza looked furious.

"Well, little Prince, you may have defeated me with that weapon of yours, but I'll take you with me." It was then that Vegeta noticed that Freeza had attempted to rip his own leg off to stop the weapon's power from infecting him. The Prince was disgusted and angry at the figure before him. 

"Freeza, you asked for this. I gave you a minimal chance to find your own grave, but now you've dug it for yourself." Vegeta hissed, power beginning to rise up once again. Freeza growled, glowing a faint red himself.

"Not if I can help it. DIE!" Freeza launched most of his power in a beam of red ki. Vegeta felt its energy, but did nothing to counter it immediately. Instead, he waited for the beam to almost hit him before howling in fury and deflecting the blast straight back at Freeza. 

Freeza was horrified. His own energy connected with his body, viciously burning through his flesh. Freeza's last coherent thoughts before reality faded was… *I was beaten by my own attack…* Then he disintegrated into nothingness.

Vegeta sank to the ground, falling from his Super Saiyan state as the anger for Freeza faded to sorrow. Vegeta was weak. He could barely move since he'd used up too much energy. Vegeta attempted to pull himself to his mate's side, wanting to die along with her, but unable to reach her. She seemed so far away and he truly believed that if he could hold her he could make her better. The Prince curled up as the pain of loss tore up his soul… then he blacked out… wishing for his own death so he could join his beloved…

* * * * *

There were faint mummers in the background when Vegeta realized he was not dead. He was lying on a soft mattress and could hear soft talking echoing through the room. "So Bulma, is she really dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"When did you get them back here?"

"After the fight I saw Vegeta and Bulma lying on the ground along with Freeza and a girl. So I picked up Vegeta and Bulma and took them back here."

"Vegeta is alive though right?"

"Yeah, but Bulma…"

"Don't feel bad Gohan, we'll wish her back with the dragon balls."

"Yeah, we better go gather them, Gohan you stay here, we are going up to Kami's."

"Sure, I'll see you in a little."

Gohan crept over to Vegeta's bed and looked him over. He saw most of the fight and surprised at his ruthlessness. He was sad about Bulma, but knew she would come back soon. Gohan pulled a chair waiting for Vegeta to awake. After a few minutes Vegeta finally opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. He saw Gohan, "How did I get here?!" He demanded

"After the fight ended I went down and took you and Bulma here. I left Freeza and that girl down there."

"Good. Can I see Bulma?" Gohan looked down, "Kid, where is Bulma?"

Gohan looked back up at Vegeta, "She was killed."

Vegeta opened his mouth about to say that she wasn't dead but closed it sitting back against the bed. "Is her body here?" Gohan nodded, "Take me to her."

Vegeta tried to get up from the bed but Gohan protested, "No you are still hurt."

"Gah boy, I'm fine, just bring me to her."

Gohan finally complied taking the prince to Bulma who lied on a hard metal table with a sheet over her in one of the laboratories. Vegeta looked over her cold body. "Is there anything we can do?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah! My dad and Mr. Piccollo are getting the dragon balls and we're gonna wish her back."

Vegeta took a step back when he mentioned dragon balls. Bulma never told him anything about them. "You have dragon balls here?"

"Yeah! Bulma never told you?"

Vegeta looked at him and turned back to Bulma, "Leave brat."

Gohan stared at Vegeta and left wondering why he wanted to be alone. He left quietly shutting the door behind him. Gohan had much to learn about love.

Vegeta looked down on his frozen beauty. He stared at her leaning over, looking at her body expecting her to wake up at any moment. But she didn't. Vegeta pulled a chair over and sat next to her. He had so many conflicting emotions he wasn't sure if he just missed her being around or if he missed her because he loved her. He looked down at her, *She had wanted me to tell her that I love her but… But I can't love. I've never loved, I don't know how to show it.* He looked onto her with his ebony eyes, "Then Freeza brought her into the mess. And killed her. I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" Vegeta pounded his fists against the metal table. As he grunted in disgust, "I never had a chance to tell you that, to tell you that I need you." His tail twisted itself around his waist tightly as he showed emotion. He was a prince, and the only thing he needed was power and strength, but for some reason, without Bulma with him, he felt lost. He wasn't sure why, he had never felt this way before. He was brought up ruthless and evil; and was born only for destruction… And yet, this blue beauty had tamed him so that he began showing feelings.

Vegeta turned away, he was becoming weaker with every moment he spent with Bulma and though deep within his mind and soul he felt he was bonded to her, he couldn't stand to see everything he had learned proven false. It was as if his world that he had built his deadly life around was nothing but a sham. He knew Bulma was soon to be revived by the dragon balls, she had failed to mention to him, and he couldn't stay with her any longer. Not only had he caused her pain and death, but he knew he would cause her more suffering if he were to stay with her any longer. He bent over her body and lightly kissed her cold lips. He felt something drip off his face but ignored it as he walked out of the room and stole one of Capsule Corp.'s ships, flying off into space, destiny unknown.

* * * * *

Gohan heard the ship take off. He looked in awe as he saw the ship fly off into space. He knew it was Vegeta, but he wasn't going to stop it. He knew whatever Vegeta had to do or accomplish had already been done and he was off to start a new life; however, Gohan thought he had found one with Bulma.

It wasn't till later on that night Bulma was revived. Bulma blinked as she stared into the faces of Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan. "I'm alive!" She exclaimed as she hugged Goku. "Wow! I thought I was a goner! Where is Vegeta?"

Gohan looked at Goku and Piccolo, he hadn't told them that Vegeta had flown off. Gohan looked down, "Um… Well he told me to go away when he asked to see you Bulma. Then after about a half an hour I saw him take off in on of your ships."

Bulma looked shocked for a moment before she gained a look of sadness. "You… You mean he left?" Gohan nodded sadly. "Um, hey guys, it's really nice for you all to come here and all, but I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna head off to bed, K?"

They all nodded, they knew she was saddened at the leaving of Vegeta but didn't point it out. They all left with Goku saying he would he'd return tomorrow. Once she was alone Bulma headed up to her room. She lied down on the bed crying softly. *Why did he leave! He had no reason to and he has no other home to go to!* Bulma sobbed as she pounded her fists against the bed. "Damnit Vegeta, why do you have to do this!" She continued to cry and tried to convince herself that Vegeta was going to return even though she knew if he did, it wouldn't be for a long time.

* * * * *

Vegeta sat in the pilot's seat waiting for all his new found emotions to disappear. He stared out into the starry abyss with continuous memories of Bulma. *I vow to someday return to the earth and tell you exactly how I felt, but until then please except my apology.*

*****************************

Here is the new version of Chapter 6. I'd like to thank Marau-chan for the big fighting scene. Wasn't it great! I loved it, it really improved this story. She is a great writer. THANK YOU! So if you haven't, go read When Destinies Collide: Chapter 7! It is the conclusion. ~: )

~*~Laura~*~


	8. When Destinies Collide: Chapter 7 (Concl...

****

Chapter 7: When Destinies Collide

2 Months since Chapter 6

The fire in his eyes had long ago burnt out. How long has he been away from her? How long has it been since he had held her in his arms, or tried to protect her and keep her from harm? How long has it been since he had longed to run his fingers through her blue hair? He had traveled relentlessly through the universe trying to get away from her, to run away from a world that was corrupting his own. But the bond he shared with her kept pulling him back in an endless waltz. He seemed to travel in circles through the galaxy, passing, once again, the earth. And when he saw the blue oceans that covered the earth he thought of her hair, and of her eyes, and how he wanted to hold her and tell her… that… he… he… loved her? It were those types of questions that ran through his head each time he passed by the planet and they drove him away. His own fear and pride pushed him away from the woman he loved. And he did love her, more than tongue can tell.

"Good morning Bulma!" Her mother chirped in her high happy voice. Bulma looked at her, her blue eyes had lost their shine and sagged with lack of sleep and ages of crying. She looked older than her 25 years of age.

Bulma looked up at her mother with a forced smile, "Has he…" Her voice was caught in her throat as she tried to get the words out. Ever since she was brought back to life and Vegeta had left she asked, every morning, if he had returned. Yet each times it was the same answer.

"No honey, I'm sorry." Bulma's shoulders sagged as if burdened by bricks. She was no longer pushy or shovey. No longer touchy or quick tongued. She nodded yes at each request and gave fake smiles to each person who smiled at her. She had become steadfast and indifferent, and all because a certain alien left her life. She had no idea why. She had a hunch it was because he thought she was too much trouble. It was her fault and she had caused his departure. She thought he loved her, she thought he cared for her, she thought he was going to protect her and forever be by her side. But she was proven wrong. He left her, couldn't promise her his love or life and left. *Is that what I get for falling for a saiyan?* She constantly wondered. Goku had quit coming over because his futile attempts of trying to make her happy failed miserably and she had told him just to leave. She hadn't gone to work lately because she felt restless each time she stepped foot into her office. She continually sulked alone in the depths of her room trying to persuade herself that he was going to return and tell her he had to leave for a good reason. And so each morning she wandered obliviously into the kitchen asking her mother the same question, receiving the same answer. It was dejavu each day, it was sadness each hour, it was hopelessness each minute, abandonment each second.

Vegeta's ship crashed into a large field on earth. "Damnit," he cursed. He had fallen asleep in his seat while piloting away from the earth, but because his eyes needed rest his ship was pulled back onto earth, back onto the land where his mate lived. "Shit!" he cursed again. His ship was no longer in shape to fly and it would be useless to take it back out into space. He walked a little further from the ship and punched his scouter. There wasn't civilization for miles. His tail swayed curiously behind him and his mind wondered the same question over and over, *Should I go to her? Should I talk to her?* He growled in confusion. He was a prince! He had honor! He had strength and he had become a super saiyan! During the time in space he had tried to forget about Bulma he had learned to control being in a super saiyan state and he was proud by it. But why did controlling his strength seem easier than admitting and showing emotions? From his distance from her he felt his heart sink. He clenched his fist as he felt it tug at his heart. It wasn't his emotions but he could feel the pain that his mate felt. *Had I caused this?* He cursed his bond for opening up his emotions to include hers. Finally, with one deep breath he took off flying towards his mate.

Bulma, as she sat on the balcony, sighed and looked up towards the sky. Where was Vegeta now… Suddenly she felt a twinge in her heart. She stood up quickly, "Vegeta." At first she felt happiness, *He is returning to me.* And then she sat back down in her chair, she was angry. He had left her hopeless and depressed, was she going to take him back? Did he want to be taken back? Bulma pulled her legs into her chest and hugged them closely. She buried her head into them half hoping her would surprise her, and the other hoping her twinge was just her imagination.

Vegeta saw her in her balcony hugging herself tightly. He stopped in mid-flight staring down at her. It had been far too long and her beauty shocked him just as it did five months ago. He remembered that day so well. It was the first time his life was going somewhere that didn't include a battle. And that was where he fist kissed her. *Those times seem so far away now…* He flew down slowly anticipating at any moment for her head to shoot up and bitch at him. But she just sat there, head buried in her legs hiding from the world. *Why,* he wondered, *Why is she doing that?* He landed softly behind her and leaned against the wall crossing his arms staring intently at her.

He almost wanted to reach out and touch her but he then heard her muffled voice, "Why are here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta stepped back at her comment. *How did she know I was here?* He walked slowly forward till he was near to her, "Bulma," he said a little too softly for his usual arrogant stature. He lightly rested his hand on her shoulder trying to show a bit of emotion. "I…"

Bulma whipped around glaring at Vegeta with unaffectionate eyes, "What do you need? Trying to atone for your sins? Vegeta, you have caused me far too much pain that you will never be able to make up in your lifetime."

Bulma turned back around staring over the horizon, hugging her knees once more. Vegeta walked closer to her. He couldn't believe that she meant it. He wanted to believe she was just playing hard to get, but he knew she was serious. "Bulma look…"

"NO VEGETA! You knew exactly how I felt about you! You knew exactly that you should have told me how you felt! I know you can show emotion, even in that cold dark heart of yours."

Vegeta was taken back at that comment. *Does she really think that of me?* "Do you…"

"Do I hate you? OF COURSE I HATE YOU! I thought I loved you, but you should me that was obviously a mistake."

Vegeta wanted to throw her against the wall and make her understand that he did care for her. He wanted to kiss her and hold her and make love to her. He wanted to show her that he would protect her and even love her. But he just stood there. "Bulma, you don't want to hate me."

"Hell yeah! You leave me for two months! Didn't even wait to see me awake from death. I'd rather be off dead and buried than sulking and moaning over the absence of you!"

Vegeta walked closer to her again, "I had to leave… I had to train and learn to control my power as a super saiyan."

Bulma stood up knocking over her chair, "So that is your excuse for leaving me! You have no love in that heart of yours! I bet you could live without it since you don't even use it!"

Bulma started walking into her room trying to get away from Vegeta. He reached out and took a hold of her wrist. He was finally angry. "You know what! I didn't even want to come and see you in the first place! But I decided that since my ship crashed I should visit you!"

"Well then you thought wrong!"

"I can't believe you woman! I have killed and destroyed so many worlds! And yet you have changed me so much I don't even know who the hell I am any more! You have controlled my life and stayed in my mind more than anything!"

Vegeta growled as he told her. She stared at him shocked at what she just said, "Vegeta, I love you but do you love me?"

Vegeta stared at her. Yes of course he did but he couldn't tell her. He would probably just hurt her like he had before. "Vegeta! Do… You… Love… ME!" She stared at him almost in tears.

Vegeta walked up to Bulma and he rested his hands on her shoulders trying to pull her closer. "I…" Bulma turned away from him. "Bulma I… I don't…"

Bulma pulled out of his embrace, "GO! If you can't even tell me you love me then GO! Take another ship and LEAVE!"

Vegeta stepped back fuming. "Fine then! I will! But I promise when I leave you will realize that you need me!"

"Whatever Vegeta! Believe what you want!" Bulma turned around and sobbed uncontrollably in her hands. Vegeta looked at her in disbelief . He was about to go and tell her that he did love her. But his pride blinded him and ran out of her room and stole another ship. He flew off into the sky and Bulma stood in her room trying to ignore the sounds of the ship taking off.

* * * * *

"Shhhhh It's ok Bulma. Everything will be ok," he soothed as he held Bulma closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure everything will turn out ok, I promise."

Bulma sniffed as she looked up at Yamchua. He was there for her, someone was finally there for her to stay with her. She held onto him as if her life depended on it. "Oh Yamchua, I thought he loved me, ya know? I thought he was going to stay with me! I thought that there was a reason our destinies collided as they did. But it was a lie, a sham!" She buried her head deeper into his chest and he tightened his hold onto her.

"I'm sorry Bulma. Think of it this way, he won't ruin your life any more if he doesn't return?!" He tried to give her a forceful smile but Bulma just balled harder.

"Yamchua…" Bulma whispered in-between her cries.

"Hmn?"

"Can you stay with me for a while?"

"Sure." Yamchua pulled her closer to him. He had always liked Bulma and he felt extremely sorry for her and radically angry at that Saiyan Prince. He would stay with Bulma, and if she agreed, he would stay with her forever.

Vegeta stared at his hands blankly, *Why couldn't I have said it. Why couldn't I have told her that I loved her? Why is it that these emotions are tearing my life apart?!* Vegeta wanted to cry, he no longer cared to uphold his princely attitude, he just wanted to be with Bulma. He could feel her pain gnawing at his heart and he could feel her tears pierce his soul. "DAMNIT!" He exclaimed out load as he pounded his fist against the chair. He was the strongest being in the universe. His evil master was finally destroyed, a saiyan woman that tried to take his life was finally being burnt away in a fiery pit, but his new challenge, his new evil, was something he didn't want to kill. He didn't want to destroy it, he didn't want to let it go. For some reason this "something" filled up a piece of him he had forgotten even existed in his life. Something he was taught was weakness. Love. Emotions. Two words he was never supposed to know the meaning but had learned it and felt it in the past five months. He covered his eyes with his hands almost crying. His muscled body racked and shook in anger and sadness, but he wouldn't let one tear out. He would come back for Bulma, in time.

****

1 month later

Bulma was having a really good day. She was happy and smiley, and though deep inside her heart cried to the man she was bonded with, she danced around as if he was with her. It was a beautiful day and she heard a knock on her door.

"YAMCHUA! HI! What are those?!"

Yamchua blushed as he held out pink roses for her, "These are for you." Yamchua laughed sheepishly as she took them and hugged him as a thank you.

"You are soooooo sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek and Yamchua blushed even more.

He walked her outside, "Bulma I want to ask you something."

"Sure Yamchua, what?"

"Will you… Will you marry me?" Bulma's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"WHAT?!"

"Well we've known each other for a long time and we get together so well, and I want to marry you."

Bulma shook her head, "Yamchua, you know I don't… I don't love you the way I love Vegeta."

"You still love him! But he abandoned you!" Yamchua was crushed, he loved Bulma, a lot, but he guessed it wasn't enough.

"Yamchua, I really like you but Vegeta… There is something there, I'm not sure what, but I feel something, as if I have a part of him inside of me. And I know he will come back and will finally tell me he loves me."

Yamchua shook his head, "He won't do that. Marry me! I'm the man for you!"

Bulma shook her head and smiled, "No, I can't do that."

Yamchua sighed in defeat, "Fine then. I'm going to leave, but if you ever need me, I'm there for you."

Bulma smiled and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry."

Yamchua turned around and flew off. Bulma walked herself home when she heard a loud crash in the woods where Vegeta landed when he first came to earth. For some reason Bulma felt that twinge in her heart again. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked out of the ship. He immediately recognized this area and he longed again for her touch. *Damnit ,I'm becoming extremely weak now.* He again heard the same sounds he heard before as someone approached. He knew it was Bulma and so took a seat against the ship and waited for her arrival.

"Vegeta? Is that you?"

He looked up at her and nodded. His clothes were torn and his armor was cracked, but his beauty still caught her eye and she remembered exactly how she felt the first time she met him.

"Vegeta…" Bulma walked closer to him until she was standing right before him, "Vegeta, are you here for good?"

Vegeta looked up at her with his black eyes. He almost frightened her with his eyes. They had changed so much. *Where was the passion and the curiosity I saw before? Where is it? He has changed.* "Most likely." He stood and faced her. "I wanted to see you again."

He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. "You know, Yamchua asked me to marry him."

Vegeta growled and his tail tightened around his waist. "You won't marry him." Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.

Bulma smiled at him, "You're right. I said no."

Vegeta glared at her, "Why didn't you say yes. I bet he told you he loved you huh?"

Bulma looked down, "You're right. He did say he loved me. More than you've ever said."

Vegeta stood silently, "Did you love him?"

She stared up at her with her blue eyes and shook her head, "I couldn't love him."

Vegeta smirked, "Sorry." He mumbled.

Bulma looked up at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I had to leave because I caused you pain and even death." Vegeta looked down in defeat.

"Vegeta, I…" Her words were cut off as his lips covered hers. She kissed him back. She had missed him so much. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. His tail wrapped itself around her waist and she folded her arms around his broad neck.

They finally stopped and Bulma stared into his ebony eyes. She searched them trying to see what he was feeling. She could only see one thing, hurt. Her hand came up and caressed his face as he did the same. "Bulma," he whispered breathlessly. "I couldn't say I love you before because I was taught that emotion was weakness. But I discovered in my loneliness up in space that if I didn't show love I became weak. Emotion is power and that is why I have become a strong fighter. Bulma… I'm not sure what the hell you've done to me, but I love you."

Before Bulma had a chance to comment on his declaration he kissed her again. He kissed her and held her afraid that if he were to let go she would disappear. "Lets go," he said.

"Go? Go where?"

"I don't know, but lets get into the ship and go wherever." Bulma stared at him and giggled like a little girl.

"You know we'll have to return someday."

"Yeah, but until then…" He pulled her inside the ship and started the engine. The ship took off entering space.

::: "Come here boy." Freeza commanded to the young Vegeta.

Vegeta stood tall and proud in the throne room in Freeza's ship, "Why?"

Freeza laughed, "Don't ask me why, just come." Vegeta slowly crept forward to his new master. "It looks like Vegetasei has been destroyed, you are lucky you came on this ship when you did."

Vegeta ran up to the window trying to find his planet but seeing nothing but bits and pieces of debris. "How?"

"An asteroid hit it, very sad."

Vegeta stared in awe at the empty space. *My planet…* "Are they any other saiyans left?"

For a brief moment he saw Freeza's eyes wander towards the curtain where a figure sunk back and ran out of the room. "No, you are the last."

Vegeta looked over to the spot that Freeza had glanced at but saw nothing. "Now then, Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta," Vegeta corrected.

Freeza slapped Vegeta sending him across the room. "You are no more a prince. Your planet is DEAD boy! You are a prince of nothingness, now you follow my orders or you will die!"

Vegeta held a hand up to his face and brought it back to see it covered in blood. He growled and stood up. "Just because my planet is gone doesn't make me any less of a warrior!"

"Whatever boy," Freeza laughed, "You keep showing this attitude and I will kill you."

Vegeta stood back vowing to someday kill Freeza. He was almost in tears before he caught himself and wiped them away.

"Don't cry boy. That'll make you weak. Emotions are just shit."

Vegeta looked at him and said nothing. Just as he promised himself when his father told him the same thing, he promised again he would never show emotions, like sadness and love.:::

Vegeta opened his eyes in the bed in the ship. He looked over to his side to see Bulma sleeping peacefully. He sighed. He had traveled the galaxy proving his strength to anyone that got in his way. And that one day when he ran away from the hell hole of Freeza's base was the day his life actually begun. Where he discovered that emotions gave him strength and love gave him joy. He smiled, not a smirk, but a full out smile. He ran his fingers through Bulma's hair that had always enticed him to do so. He had finally told her he loved her, and he wasn't lying. He put everything that his father and Freeza had told him during his life in the back of his mind and thought of only the stories his nurse used to read to him. He lied back down and pulled Bulma towards him. Looking at her he whispered truthfully in her ear, "It wasn't a coincidence that our destinies collided, it was fate."

__

When the cherry blossom start to bloom

Meet me here in my lonely room

We'll find a passion filled fantasy

And this time you will stay with me

All the misery that we knew before

Stays away when you are at my door

My heart will sing at every tender touch

And you will want me twice as much

We don't ever have to cry or fight

Something tells me we can make it right

Enough of wandering far and wide

I can't forget you though I've tried

This is destiny so why pretend

Close your eyes kiss me once again

I'll always be the only one you need

So go where your deepest longing leads

****

Dimension of Love from Tenchi Universe

*********************

The end! ~: ) I really hope you liked the story! I tried to make the ending long. I thought this story was a great achievement. One day, hopefully soon, I am going to go back and create more of a fight between Freeza and Vegeta. So that should be out soon. I plan to ask this one person for help, so they should expect an E-mail soon. ~: ) I will write another story soon, well just as soon as I get another idea. I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed it too.

~*~Laura~*~


End file.
